Descent of the Phoenix
by Wicked-Wytch
Summary: Post X2 spoilers. The x-men deal with their loss, gain a few new members, and meet a devil in the disguise of a familiar angel who might just destroy them all. Author's Note UP RR!
1. Phoenix Rising

"Descent of the Phoenix"  
By Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men- cartoons, movies, or comics. But I do own my very own Wolverine clone that I created in my labs in the back of my cave whose sole use is for my own entertainment. ^_^) hehehe  
  
Note: This contains a lot of spoilers, so if you don't want to know what happened in X2 this is your last chace to turn around. Otherwise, enjoy.  
After seeing the movie, I just had to do this. I had a few things that left me mad and some things that left my imagination going wild.   
  
Please...please review.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It haunted him in the middle of the night. When there were no lights and darkness prevailed, all he could think about was her. He could remember her perfectly. The way her voice sounded and how she laughed. Her thin body, her bright smile, her red hair. The way she felt in his arms.  
  
Jean.   
  
Scott restlessly struggled with the sheets. Bed didn't feel the same without her. Sleep wasn't nearly as peaceful. He rose, unable to toss or turn anymore. In his boxers, he headed over to the window. It was such a pretty night. The moon was large and bright and the stars blanketed the rest of the sky.   
  
But it seemed dull without her.   
  
He sighed heavily and placed one hand against the cool window pane. The hole in his heart seemed to grow larger by the day. Everyone told him, over and over, that she was dead. Sometimes he believed them.   
  
But other times, he didn't. Some strange voice in the back of his head always reminded him not to give up hope. Sometimes he simply convinced himself that she was just away for a little while. And sometimes he actually believed it.  
  
And then there was the voice. Every few days, in the dark of the night, he heard the soft cry. It was a delicatley feminine voice that called for help. Jean's voice. Calling out his name. Scott told himself that it was just a figment of his imagination. Just something his mind created to give him some shred of hope. But he believed it. There was something about the voice, something that made it real.   
  
Scott bent his head and closed his eyes. In the deep dark of the night, he prayed that his love return to him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Logan walked restlessly through the halls with one thought on his mind: beer. It was sometime past midnight and he hadn't been able to rest. Maybe some alcohol could do the trick. He wore a white muscle shirt and dark, loose pants and his hair was, as usual, unruly.   
  
On his way to the kitchen, he passed the sitting room of the Xavier Institute. He paused as he realized that there were two people in there. Ever since the government raid of the school, Logan had been very cautious of who was in the house at night. As he quietly stalked his way over, he heard a soft giggle. Logan could identify the voice- surely it was Rogue and Bobby was with her.   
  
With a heavy sigh, he continued on his way, deciding to not disturb the two.   
  
A few steps away from the kitchen, he realized he wasn't going to be drinking alone.   
  
"Dammit," Logan muttered to himself. The man took a few cautious steps into the room, checking to see who was there.   
  
"Hello, Logan," Kurt said with a wave. Ororo sat beside him. It appeared as though they were sharing a soda.   
  
"Hey," Logan responded uneasily, quickly reaching over to a high cupboard that he'd claimed as his own and pulling out a beer. As soon was this was done, he did an about face and made his way out of the room, only giving them a muffled, "Night."  
  
In the kitchen, Kurt looked at Storm in curiosity.   
  
"Why was he in such a hurry?"  
  
"Oh, don't pay any attention to him," even though she said this in a carefree tone, there was a troubled look in the woman's eye.  
  
"What are you worried about?" Kurt kept his gaze on Ororo, he wouldn't let her off the hook easily.  
  
"Well..." Storm paused before continuing, "Things have been different... since Jean..."  
  
"Yes. Loss is very hard for some."  
  
"I'm worried about the both of them- Logan and Scott. Neither of them have been dealing with it well."  
  
"What can you expect?" Kurt's words were heavily accented because he was speaking quickly. "They lost the woman they love." Ororo could not respond to this, she only bowed her head slightly and sighed. "Do not be sad for her," Kurt said suddenly, placing a blue hand on Ororo's face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his gentle touch, "She is with the angels."   
  
Ororo smiled. "I hope so."  
  
Kurt took a sip of the Pepsi and put his hand on Storm's shoulder. He gave her a comforting smile and she could not help but grin back.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Logan paced across his room, drinking with fervor.   
  
*It feels like a freaking lover's lane here,* he thought to himself. *Everybody's got somebody except...*  
  
Logan closed his eyes as his thoughts settled on Jean. She had been so beautiful... so warm... so kind. But she hadn't been his. Before her death, Jean had made sure to get the point across that she loved Scott. Her feelings for Logan were simply in reaction to his 'bad boy'-ness. It filled him with anger thinking about it. Without even controlling it, his adamantium claws were fully extended, waiting to be used.   
  
But Logan held back. Because in his heart he knew that a part of her had loved him, truely loved him in ways that she could not express to Scott. There'd been a special place in her heart just for him. And that's what kept Logan in control of himself night after restless night.  
  
He missed her and he was hurting, but refused to let it show. Everyone, at one time or another, had tried to talk to him, get him to open up. But he shut down, walked away, or just acted like a prick until they went away. And as he'd told the professor shortly after the funeral: he could talk about anything, just not her.   
  
The beer was finished and Logan placed the empty bottle on his floor. He wanted more but didn't dare go back downstairs. All he needed was a faith talk from the blue fuzzy dude. Or interrupt Bobby and Rogue and have those awful moments of embarrassed silence. No, he wouldn't go downstairs.   
  
He'd go out for the night. Nothing could cure restlessness like Scott's bike. Logan walked to his dresser and pulled out a shirt. Then he put on his boots.   
  
He smiled. A night away from the mutant school would do him good.   
~~~~~~~  
(Somewhere up in Canada)  
Trapped in a watery prison, the Phoenix struggled to be free. Everything was new to her and her thoughts were a jumble of names and faces. It was all blurry. She needed to be free.  
  
She felt the fire encase her, surround her, protect her. She was escaping from the water. Needed to get out. She broke free quickly, reaching the surface and for the first time taking a deep breath.   
  
All she wanted now was to find somewhere safe. She needed to learn.   
  
There was a voice in the back of her head. But she could not understand what it meant. It seemed frightened and panicked and it just cried one word over and over. "Scott."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks so much for reading. Please review if you like and I'll continue.  
  
'Til then  
~Wicked 


	2. Back to the World of the Living

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix"  
By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men- cartoons, movies, or comics. But I do own my very own Wolverine clone that I created in my labs in the back of my cave whose sole use is for my own entertainment. (Within the next few months, my Gambit clone should be complete.)  
^_^) *Mad scientist laughter*  
  
Review... please...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Canada)  
  
Rebirth. To emerge from the watery grave into the dark night sky. It was lovely.  
  
She rose with the grace and eloquence of a dancer, and slowly walked from the body of water that had encased her for what seemed like a short eternity. The Phoenix stretched and let her hands glide across the smooth skin of her new body. It was heavenly.  
  
The bright stars that formed the glittery blanket of the night sky were wonderous to her. And in her awe, the Phoenix looked up and stared for hours. It was so cold that her breath came out in gasps . But that didn't bother her much. Phoenix was too transfixed on the beauty of this world. And her body seemed to be numb from the pain. Even as the frost began to creep over her skin, she paid it no mind.   
  
But then something happened. That voice in the back of her head began to grow louder and in pian, the Phoenix put her hands the the sides of her head and howled.   
  
An inner battle between two very strong , very separate entities began. And when that battle was over, the woman let out a weak gasp of a word that could barely be heard above the wind that blew between the trees.  
  
"Scott."  
  
~~~~~~~  
(Xavier Institute)  
  
It was nice to be with someone, so close. Even though she had to wear gloves and long sleeves, it was good enough to just be near him (at least for the moment). It hurt her, sometimes, to think that there'd always be a boundary between them. But at times like this, she pushed the dark thoughts aside. Rogue smiled and looked into Bobby's clear blue eyes. She was desparate for his touch.   
  
They'd spent half the night 'practicing' their kissing. After all, practice makes perfect.   
  
It had been clumsy and awkward at first. And once, Bobby had pulled away from Rogue's dangerous touch in pain. But after the first few times, they'd improved.   
  
Bobby sighed heavily and leaned his cheek against the top of Rogue's head. They had decided to take a short break and he felt tired. He closed his eyes and let the calm of the moment cause him to drift in and out of a peaceful sleep.  
  
It was then that they heard the noise. It had been like something big falling from a high height. And it made both teens very uncomfortable. (Especially when thinking back to the time when the school had been invaded.)  
  
Rogue was the first to jump up and off the couch. She turned back to Bobby and motioned for him to follow. Stealthily, they crept together toward the large window where the noise had originated from.   
  
As they reached it, Rogue motioned for Bobby to come. Pulling him closer, she whispered something in his ear.  
  
Then, she opened the window as Bobby prepared to freeze the first thing that moved.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit!" Logan screamed, as the window flew open. Within miliseconds, his claws were fully extended and poised for an attack.   
  
Then he realized it was Rogue and Bobby. "Damn kids," Logan muttered, shaking his head and not hiding his annoyance. His claws retracted.  
  
"We thought you were a bad guy," Rogue gave him the sheepish excuse and chuckled nervously, shrugging her shoulders. Absentmindedly, she ran a finger through her white streaks.  
  
"Where you goin'?" Bobby asked with a fake casualness. It seemed that whenever Bobby got close to Logan he tried to be much more macho than he actually was.  
  
"What's it your business, kid?" Logan returned with a dangerous glint in his eye.  
  
"Well, I-" Bobby began.   
  
"Logan," Rogue interrupted, sensing the growing tension. This caused Wolverine to calm down considerably. "You running?" This caused the older man to grin slightly.  
  
"Not tonight. Just out looking for a beer."  
  
"Good," Rogue smiled. "Then we can come with you."  
  
"What?" Logan and Bobby both questioned at the same moment, giving her a strange glance.  
  
"Well, I was just telling Bobby earlier about this new club that doubles as a bar. It's called Sanctuary and is supposed to be a mutant hide out. We both wanted to go... maybe we'll find some friends," She looked at Bobby and then smiled brightly at Logan. "And since you want something to drink, you'll be fine there. It all works out great."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding. I'm not babysitting you two-"  
  
"Take us and I won't tell Scott about how you were the one who 'borrowed' the car last week." Rogue gave him an innocent look but there was a wolf-ish grin on her face.  
  
"Goddamn it," Logan muttered. He knew he shouldn't have taken that joy ride. The man sighed and turned to the two of them. "Fine. I'll take you. But if either of you bother me once, I'm taking you both home."  
  
"Fine with me," Rogue responded, turning away from the window and pulling Bobby along with her. "Just give me a minute to get my coat."  
~~~~~~~  
(The Lower East Side: The Sanctuary)  
  
John [Pyro] sat on a stool, flicking his lighter. He was bored. It'd been a few months and still Magneto hadn't told him anything useful, hadn't let him do anything. He'd been told to wait.   
  
And that pissed him off royally.   
  
But more than that, it bored him. And when he was bored, he got dangerous.  
  
"Hey chief," amid the typical bar noises and blaring music, a woman's voice called out to him. "Do you mind putting away the lighter?"  
  
John did not respond to this. He only continued playing with the light.  
  
"You deaf?" The woman asked from behind the bar. She wore staff clothing; clearly she was a bartender. John only smiled in response. "Listen you smart ass kid, we have enough problems here with the cops. We don't need the fire department coming to bitch next."  
  
"Whatever, lady," John muttered, his eyes meeting hers.  
  
"Damn kids," the woman growled.   
  
"Stupid girl," the boy said with a dangerous glint in his eye. He held his lighter open and ran a hand across it, letting the tongue of fire lick the tips of his fingers. He smiled and then threw the bartender a dirty look. The fire grew larger.   
  
The bartender's eyes widened in surprise. She watched the flame grow larger and stood petrified.  
  
"Merci!" She cried. John looked around in curiosity. He hadn't heard what the woman had said. But then his concentration was broken seconds later, making him unable to think about the bartender.  
  
It felt like he had been hit by a small tidal wave. His clothes were soaking and his hair was a mess. And his lighter had been dampened. John cursed loudly and turned around. He found himself eye to eye with a young girl with a small ball of water in his hand. Too suprised to say anything, he threw her a confused look.  
  
"You aren't the only one with powers in here, boy." The girl said with a smile. "Next time you want to do something stupid, think about that." The girl calmly walked toward the bar and began speaking with the bartender.  
  
*Damn them,* John thought to himself angrily, as he strode out of the place. *I'll make them pay for that.*  
~~~~~~~  
(Back at the Institute)  
  
"Jean!"  
  
Scott jolted out of his bed and tossed the sheets aside. He had finally gotten himself back to sleep when he'd heard the cry. It had been her voice, soft but clear, crying out for him. And it sounded like she was in pain.   
  
He had to do something. Anything. There was something wrong with her. She needed help.  
  
He couldn't just let her hurt like that.  
  
But then he realized, once again, that she was dead. She was beyond pain... beyond it all. Scott sighed and hung his head, cursing the higher powers for taking her away. And cursing himself for being so damn stupid.   
  
Scott, utterly tired, got back onto his bed and curled himself into a ball. He cried silently, wishing for the daylight to come. And with it, he hoped, the bad dreams and voices fade away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks, everyone- Reviewers and even non reviewers. I really appreciate the nice-nice comments and promise to try and update as often as I can.   
  
Reviewers (I just luv 'em):   
*mindalme*- Sure I will. As long as I get nice reviews ^_~  
*KT*- Thanks  
*Samantha Kiana*- I'm planning on adding some german sooner or later (Thank goodness for online translators).  
*Jacyn Drake*- Thanks  
*LILY*- the movie left it open for something to happen (don't wanna give it away for those who don't know). ^_^  
*PhoenixFire*- I was suprised that there weren't a lot of phoenix fics. Thanks for the review  
*betsy*- thanx don't stop encouraging me  
*Ryne Elvenphoenix* - Thank you. I appreciate it greatly.  
*strawberry-chick*- Thanx. I'll try to update asap  
*YoursAlwayS*- Thanks. I'll keep that in mind when writing my characters.   
*Mars Child*- Thanks. And yeah.. the phoenix... I don't really like her- and her mental history... not so good. Btw- I'm going to read your story asap. (Sry, I'm slow!)  
*SaiyanGoddessBX*- We'll see what will happen in the future. ^_~   
*x-girl*- Hey. I totally agree w/ you on the whole Logan is cooler/funnier/ sexier (no offense to Scott fans)... but ... not so sure about Logan/Jean (i'm really not a big jean fan- in my mind Logan deserves someone better). We'll see about love interests later on. Thanx for the review!   
*Superwoman007*- *touched* I'm an idol. Who'd have thought that day would come. btw- ending a review with a threat is not a very nice way to review. :P  
  
A/N: So what did ya think? Any suggestions or comments?   
  
Until later,  
~Wicked 


	3. In the Club

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix" By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: I was walking down the long hallway. There was someone behind me and I was frightened but then I saw him. Logan was standing there, arms outstretched, waiting for me. He would keep me safe. I ran to him as fast as my legs would carry me. And as I reached him, I felt a hand clutch my wrist. Someone behind me pulled me back and I screamed. I sat up then and looked around, realizing it had all been a dream. "Damn it," I said, "I don't own X-Men cartoons, movies, or comics...nothing." I sat in the dark, contemplating this until the sun rose.   
  
R/R(I luv feedback!) and Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The Lower East Side: Just outside the Sanctuary)  
  
Bobby, Rogue, and Logan stood together outside of the club. There wasn't much of a line, but the blaring music and flashing lights that eminated from behind the heavy front doors made Logan uneasy. All he had wanted was a drink. He had a feeling that the place would offer much more than that.   
  
Logan looked the two teens over, giving them both a dark look. "Don't do anything stupid. All I need is to get in trouble with the Professor."  
  
"We'll be good," Rogue shot him an impish glance before reaching for Bobby's hand and running excitedly inside and leaving Logan by himself. He didn't mind it, of course. Solitude was something that he'd become accustomed to after time. As he pushed past the front doors (and two large, angry looking bouncers) Logan found his premonition to be right.   
  
The Sanctuary was split into two sections. The first, and closest to the door, was a large bar area. There were a few scattered tables that looked as though they hadn't been used in years and a long counter that stretched across the whole section that was crowded with a mix of half drunken people.   
  
The second section was a dance area, completely void of anything but human bodies. In this area, none could escape the deafening music which made even the floor vibrate. There were also flashing, bright lights in different colors, having the effect of blinding many of those who chose to dance in the space.   
  
Logan preferred the former. He took a seat at the bar, grateful of the small barrier between the two sections that kept the music and lights to a minimum. Once a drink was in front of him, Logan couldn't help but wonder how the hell he had let himself be taken to such a place. His eyes focusing on the rim of his glass, he barely noticed when a female bartender slid next to him and looked him over once.   
  
"Rough night?" She asked, causing Logan to look up in suprise.   
  
~~~~~ Bobby flashed Rogue one of his sweet smiles before taking her gloved hand in his and pulling her to the back of the club. The girl giggled softly and followed him, letting him direct their way to the back.   
  
He pulled her close as he found a spot that wasn't too crowded. As they began to sway with the music, Rogue leaned in and kissed the boy on his cheek, smiling at the frost on her lips. He twirled her once and then the music rose.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Logan's brow rose at the woman's question. He wasn't all too interested in talking to anyone, so he responded with a quick, brusque, "Yea." Then, he averted his eyes back to the yellow tinged drink that he held between his stong hands.   
  
The bartender grinned at this. She looked him over once, instantly attracted. There was something about his muscled frame and the way he lounged in the chair. His eyes seemed heavy with some kind of sadness and the bartender couldn't help but want to take away that sorrow from the man.   
  
So when Logan finished off the last of his drink and began to rise from his seat, the woman stopped him by placing another glass in front of him. He stopped, looked up at her once and sat back down.   
  
"It's on the house," the woman announced lightly, her eyes not leaving him.  
  
"Oh..." Logan muttered softly. He looked up and their eyes met, "Thanks."  
  
"You're lucky, you know."  
  
"Why's that?" The man cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Usually, when a guy brushes me off, I don't give him a second chance." This statement caused Logan to give the woman a lopsided grin. His reluctance toward her was starting to dissolve.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. So you should feel pretty damn special right now."  
  
"Maybe I do," he grinned.   
  
"My name's Lita," the woman said, returning the gesture.  
  
"Logan."   
  
"So what brings a guy like you to a place like this?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
John reentered the club, this time with a murderous grin on his face. He wanted to embarrass those two women like they had embarrassed him. And he was going to make sure he'd have fun in the process.   
  
Flicking a brand new lighter in his hand and shaking out his drying locks, he was filled with anticipation. It'd been a while since he'd had been able to enjoy himself. He spotted the girl who had held power over water near the bar. He'd make sure that this would be memorable.   
  
~~~~~  
  
(Canada) The snow crunched underneath her bare feet. She stumbled blindly, searching for some type of shelter. Her mind was still jumbled and she still was unsure of who and where she was. But she did know that shelter was something she needed.   
  
Shivering, the red haired woman ran. She kept her eyes in front of her, forcing herself to scan the horizon for any buildings. Her heart sank as she realized that there was nothing around her but pine trees.   
  
In the back of her head, she could hear the voice still calling. And she could see a face. It was of a man with a strong jaw and a gentle smile. His eyes, though, seemed to be hidden from her memory for some reason. It confused the woman, but he made her feel safe, so she kept his face in the back of her head, trying to memorize every feature she could.  
  
It was then that she heard the footsteps. The woman turned around wildly, prepared to attack the stranger if they meant her any harm. She stopped in her tracts when she saw him. He was a handsome man, taller than her by an inch with short brown hair and blue eyes. The man wore a leather jacket, black t-shirt with faded jeans, and black boots. He stretched his arms out to her, but she was hesitant to him. Something about him filled her with apprehension.   
  
The red headed nameless woman looked down at herself and realized quite suddenly that she was without clothes. She wrapped her arms around herself in defense from his gaze and from the cold.   
  
"My love..." the man cried. "I thought I had lost you." He took a step closer to her, taking off his coat and placing it over her shoulders.  
  
"Who are you?" The woman questioned through chattering teeth.   
  
"Why... don't you remember? My dear... " He looked at her with an innocent countenance.  
  
"Who-?" A thought flashed across the woman's mind. Maybe this was the 'Scott' that the voice kept reminding her of.   
  
"I'm Jason." The man responded softly. He seemed surprised and upset.   
  
"Jason?" The name didn't ring a bell. The woman looked down, disappointed. But when he spoke again, she looked up sharply at the man.   
  
"Your fiancee."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O.O Who's the stranger, you ask? We'll have to wait a bit to find out about the new mystery man, Jason. And aren't you all excited that Pyro returned?- I know I am (yay!) ^_^).   
  
*Big apologies* Sorry about being so slow to update. I wasn't really in the mood to write and then some stuff got in the way. But I'm back (you're excited, aren't you?). I'm going to try and write more faster. (A tip to all you authors out there- don't write too many fics at once, it kills ya). And sorry for the Bobby/Rogue dance scene being so crappy. I'll try not to let myself write something so dull again.   
  
Reeeeeviewers: You guys are the best. Thank you all so much! The comments are much appreciated. *x-girl*- Well, you see, I think that Logan deserves better than her. He'd be happy with her ... for a lil while and then he'd realize that he can do SO much better. Thanks so much for the comment btw *JeanGrey6*- Thanks. I'm glad someone's digging the angst. *Ryne Elvenphoenix*- I'm trying to update asap. *Dead-Girls-Watch*- Thanks. Wierd name... not sure whether to think it's cool or be a lil frightened (hehe) ^_^ *Aolani* - Thank you so much.   
  
Next chapter will be up faster (at least I'm trying for that).   
  
Til then, ~Wicked 


	4. The Mysterious Jason Wyngarde

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix" By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: It pains me to say it, but I don't own Xmen cartoons, movies, or comics. ?_?)  
  
R/R(I luv feedback!) and Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The Sanctuary)  
  
"So what brings a guy like you to a place like this?"  
  
"You know... I was asking myself the same thing just a few minutes ago." Logan grinned, turning to look at the dance floor in an attempt to catch a glance at the two teens. "I guess you could say this is a sort of field trip."   
  
"Really?" Lita chuckled.   
  
"Yeah-" Logan was about to elaborate when an older man in the corner of the bar began to get loud. He seemed to be shouting to some invisible figure next to him. Logan was about to rise when Lita stopped him.  
  
"I got it," she said, heading over to the man. Logan kept his eyes on her as she moved. There was a confidence in her walk; her hips swayed with the slightest hint of catlike grace. For the first time in a long time, Logan felt what he thought he'd lost forever with Jean. But he wasn't able to think this over for long.   
  
"SHUT UP!" The old man shouted in Lita's direction. His hands were on each side of her head. In seconds, he was on his feet, ready to hit Lita. Logan rose, not willing to put up with him hurting her, but was too stunned by the woman's reaction to move.   
  
As the old man's fist closed in on Lita's cheek, her hand rose with supernatural speed and caught it. She gave the man a dark grin and said, "Mistake." Her sneakered foot connected with his chest. With that, the old man went flying across the room.   
  
"Well I'll be damned," Logan muttered quietly with a smile. There was no way a normal person could have acccomplished such a feat, "She's a mutant."   
  
~~~~~  
  
(Canada)  
  
"Fiancee?" The woman asked, shivering.   
  
"Oh... it's happened again." Jason looked at her with concern. "Come, my love, we must get you out of this cold." His arms were outstretched again, waiting for her to enter his embrace. But the woman did not take a step closer to him. Something about this man struck her as fake. "Jean... you must come... you'll catch you death out here."  
  
"I don't know you..."   
  
"Yes, you do," Jason looked at her with heavy eyes. "You've just forgotten. I can explain everything if you just come with me." He pleaded, "You must trust me. We love each other."  
  
"Love each other...?" The woman staggered once. Her vision was growing blurry and she knew she would have to make a decision quickly before she succumed to the cold.   
  
"Please Jean. Trust me."  
  
The woman gave him a final uneasy look before taking a wobbly step towards him. She felt his hand grasp her wrist and suddenly, she relaxed. In his arms, she rested her head against his strong shoulder.   
  
And then everything went black.   
  
~~~~~  
  
John slowly walked across the room, thinking over the many plots that flashed through his brain. He wanted to have fun and he was still debating with himself over which would be the best way to do so.   
  
And then it came to him.  
  
He spotted the girl who had drenched him earlier and chuckled darkly. With a proud, graceful stride, he made his way over to her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rogue had her arms around Bobby's neck when she heard the loud noise coming from the bar. Reluctantly, she pulled herself from the boy and spoke into his ear.  
  
"Maybe we should get back..."  
  
"Why?" Bobby shouted. The loud music made it almost impossible to hear her, but somehow he managed.   
  
"We should make sure that Logan's ok."  
  
"Forget about Logan," Bobby muttered, pulling the girl close to him. "He can wait for a little longer."  
  
"But..." Rogue protested.   
  
"Rogue." Bobby held the girl's face between his frost covered hands. "I love you... and I want to be alone with you. Just for a little while. Please?" Rogue looked at him wide eyed, suprised by his statement. With a smile on her face, she wrapped her arms once again around his neck.   
  
*Maybe we can dance for just a little longer,* she thought contentedly to herself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Back in Canada [A/N: Everytime I write that, I wanna sing "O Canada"])  
  
Jason Wyngarde smiled to himself once the unconscious woman was in his arms. He walked quickly, letting the snow crunch under his boots. His excitement was apparent by the happy look on his face.   
  
The woman in his arms was shivering, but Jason seemed mostly unconcerned by this. He'd prepared long for this day and he was ready to bring the woman into recovery. Once he reached his cottage, he would make her safe and keep her healthy. He'd be damned if he'd lose her now, after all the work he had put into finding her.  
  
As he walked, he reached down a caressed the woman's soft cheek and ran a finger through her thick red hair. "Finally, my dear Phoenix," he whispered, "I've found you." Grinning darkly, he added, "And I'm never going to let you go."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmmmm... who is Jason and what does he want with his Phoenix? And what's my favorite fire throwing teen's evil plot? And what's going to happen between Bobby/Rogue and Wolvie/Lita?? Next chapter will bring some explanations and some new problems! *chuckle chuckle*   
  
Reviewers!!! Thank you all so much. The nice-nice reviews make me happy. And when I'm happy, the chapters come quicker. ^_^ *tournesol*- Thanks! Three different reviews ^_^. And thanks for being patient for my updates. *Dark Goddess*- Thanks! Nice name btw *Aolani*- *chuckle* The mystery of Jason will slowly be revealed *Willow*- lol thanks. Bar fights.... hmmm.... well see ^_~ and a wolvie/lita hook up... who knows? *evil laugh* *Dead-Girls-Watch*- Thanks. *Ryne Elvenphoenix*- That means a lot! Thanks! *x-girl*- lol! Of course he can make the right decisions. But our opinion differs on his choices. In this fic, he'll be making all the right choices. ^_~ (I don't wear down so easy). Jason is a mystery for now... but we'll slowly find out who he is as the story goes on. "and get that bartender away from my man!" hehehe... thanks for the review. *Fan*- Thanx. Putting Colossus into the mix isn't a bad idea (he is hot). But I'm not sure if I will or not (I'm already having a hell of a time just sticking to the characters I have). About the Phoenix saga- this story is only loosely based on it. Though I am trying to stick to it, I'm definately not going to be following the whole story through. I'll try my best (and after I finish this fic, I might do a chapter to explain the real story for anyone interested).  
  
Well, with that I'm off to fix up my storyline and write some more chapters. Wish me luck that I don't mess this up.   
  
See you all in hell +.+) Muahahahhahahahahahaha ~Wicked 


	5. Its Going Down

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix" By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: It pains me to say it, but I don't own Xmen cartoons, movies, or comics. ?_?)  
  
R/R(I luv feedback!) and Enjoy! (This is a special quick update b/c I luv my reviewers so much).  
  
This chapter has a bit more going on in it than usual... hope everyone likes it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The Sanctuary)  
  
"You're a mutant," Logan muttered to Lita as she returned.   
  
"Yeah... so are most of the people here." She cocked an eyebrow, "You got a problem with that?"  
  
"No," Logan grinned and gave her a look. "Just a little surprised is all." The man took a sip from his half empty glass and sighed. Lita looked at him, curious. Something about that look he'd given her made her wonder. Maybe he was a mutant, too. But she wasn't able to ask him about it because of the growing noise in one of the corners of the bar. The woman turned to examine what was going on and was surprised to see the boy from earlier. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach.   
  
~~~~~  
  
John had slipped behind the girl without being noticed. She had short, black hair and a thin figure. She didn't look older than him and (he remembered from earlier) had the strangest turquoise eyes he'd ever seen. If they'd met under different circumstances, he would have found her attractive. But since she'd basically threatened him earlier, his anger overrode all other emotions.   
  
A nicer person would have at least given her a warning... but John never claimed to be nice. Before she could turn, he kicked her hard in the lower back, sending her sprawling on the floor. The girl rose quickly and turned, rubbing her back and looking for her attacker.   
  
"You!" She said, giving John a dirty look.   
  
"Didn't think I'd come back?" John asked with a grin. With his left hand, he fished through his pocket, searching for his lighter. With a triumphant growl, he grasped it and showed it to the girl, who, realizing what he was about to do gave him a withering look.   
  
"Don't do it!" The girl cried, watching wide-eyed as the flame in his palm grew.  
  
"Just try and stop me..." he laughed evilly.   
  
"Everybody out!" the girl shouted as loudly as she could. "Run!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Merci!" Lita cried, jumping over the counter and running over to the dark haired girl.   
  
"What?" Logan muttered, looking over to the area where a girl had shouted. It was then that he spotted John. "Holy shit..." There was a dark look in Logan's eye. "Figures Pyro would go to a place like this." He rose from his seat and, taking a final swig of his drink, quickly tailed Lita.  
  
~~~~~  
  
People began to run out panicked as they saw the large fireball that continued to grow. John smiled at the girl who stood petrified in front of him. There was a scared look in her eyes and it gave John a great deal of satisfaction. He hadn't enjoyed himself so thoroughly since the incident at Bobby's parent's place.   
  
When the fireball had grown to sufficient size, John gave the girl a last look of triumph.   
  
"Shouldn't have fucked with me," he chuckled low, throwing the blaze at her.   
  
The girl screamed and covered herself with her arms, praying that she'd survive.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Canada)  
  
The Phoenix was wrapped up in three heavy blankets, asleep on a thick mattress. Jason had examined her and found her to be fine (except for the hypothermia which he was taking care of). Making sure she was truly sleeping, he ran a hand over her pale cheek and kissed her forehead. She didn't move.   
  
With a satisfied smile, Jason walked away from the bedroom and found his way into the tiny room that he considered a kitchen. He turned once, to make sure that he was alone. Then he picked up the phone that sat on the counter and dialed up a number. When he heard the familiar voice on the other end, he spoke softly and quickly.  
  
"Emma," he smiled, "I've found her...Everything is going as planned, don't worry.... She'll be under our control soon enough." With that, he abruptly hung up the phone and walked out of the room, patiently waiting for his Phoenix to awaken.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Merci, since childhood, had had power over water, any liquid actually. And as she saw the red hot flame quickly approaching her face, she called on her powers to protect her. She could feel the cool water surround her, covering her skin and keeping her safe from the flame. The girl screamed and balled her hands into fists, forcing the liquid to remain there until the fire was gone.   
  
The girl named Merci Stone could feel the heat envelope her as the fireball completely surrounded her body. It was a painful feeling, but she knew that if she kept her concentration, she wouldn't die.   
  
It must have lasted less than a minute, but it felt like an eternity to the girl. Finally, though, the fire, light, and heat seemed to fade away and Merci was left only with the feeling of cold water on her skin.   
  
She broke her concentration, letting the water fall onto the ground, and thanked the gods for her powers. Then she shot the boy who had sent the fire out an angry look.   
  
"You son of a bitch! You tried to kill me!" She shouted furiously. Her fist was quickly making its way to his face when the front doors of the club opened and a number of men filed in. Their thunderous footsteps made the floor vibrate. "Fucking perfect!" The girl cried as she realized who the men were.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Bobby and Rogue looked up as the music stopped and the whole building seemed to shake. The boy shot Rogue a weary glance before linking hands with her and running off the dance floor (which was what many of the people around them were doing as well).   
  
Rogue glanced around curiously as she caught a familiar scent in her nose. It was the smell of lighter fluid and smoke... it reminded her of John. *Oh God,* she thought as she saw the large fireball fly across the room, *It's him.*  
  
"We've gotta find Logan!" Rogue cried.   
  
"Yeah... I know," Bobby responded, scanning the room, "There he is! Come on!"  
  
"Logan," Rogue cried as she caught up with the older man. "John's over there!"  
  
"I know," he responded, grunting as a large man nearly pushed him onto the floor. "We have to-" Logan wasn't able to finish his sentence. Just then they spotted the large group of men who were quickly making their way into the bar.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Oh shit..." Logan grunted, rolling his eyes heavenward, "The cops! That's all we need."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Rogue muttered nervously.   
  
"Not just cops," Lita said bitterly, "It's a new division. The Mutant Task Force [MTF]. They've been waiting for an excuse to shut this place down for months! God damn it!" The woman started to push harder through the crowd in an attempt to make her way over to Merci. It seemed that there was a large distance between them. Their eyes met and they shared a grim glance.  
  
A large number of men in riot gear were running inside the building, pushing past those who were trying to escape. They were shouting for everyone to stay still, but because of their dress and manner (they looked ready to shoot whoever got in their way), Logan wasn't trusting them.   
  
In a quick motion, Logan grasped Lita's wrist and pulled her along with him. He motioned for Rogue and Bobby to follow. The woman (Lita) struggled against him.   
  
"Wait!" She cried, "I can't leave Merci behind!" The dark haired girl gave Lita an inquiring look, as if she was wondering what to do.  
  
"There's nothing we can do now," Logan cried. "We have to go!"  
  
"Damn it..." Lita yelled, giving the dark haired girl one final look and loudly shouting, "We'll meet back at the park... in an hour!" Merci nodded. Then Lita turned and ran alongside Logan, Bobby, and Rogue.   
  
Bright lights suddenly filled the room and a loud, booming voice spoke. "Everyone freeze! Hands up and you won't be hurt!"  
  
Some people did as told, but Logan was not foolish enough to do so. "To hell with that," he muttered softly, making sure the others were close behind him. Someway, somehow they were going to get the hell out of that place.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Merci looked around, somewhat panicked. Lita was leaving her behind and the number of places that she could hide was quickly dwindling. She looked back and forth, trying to find an escape.   
  
The boy in front of her seemed to do the same. There was a stubborn look in his eye and it made Merci uneasy. She noticed how he flicked his lighter continuously and realized that he would cause even more trouble if he wasn't stopped.   
  
It was then that an incredibly stupid (or possibly ingenious) idea hit her.  
  
"You," Merci said to the boy, "If you want to get out of here alive and without a tag on your ear, listen to me."   
  
This surprised him. John gave her an inspecting look and almost told her to go to hell when he saw the police quickly approaching. He couldn't believe what he was about to do... but he was quickly realizing that he had little choice. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Make a fireball and throw it toward the ceiling." Merci knew that this plan was dangerous, but she was desperate and was not willing to be captured by the police. When the boy hesitated, she shouted, "Do it!"  
  
He obeyed, quickly shooting a large flame up. This distracted most of the officers enough that they stopped looking at the mutants. Merci saw this opportunity and grabbed the boy, started to run, and pulled him along with her.   
  
"What the hell are you doing," he asked brusquely.  
  
"Getting us outta here! So shut up!" She responded, quickly running across the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehe... this chappy was so much fun!!! So many things left open... what will happen??? *evil laughter* The next chappy will be up quick, promise (don't want to leave you all waiting for too long).   
  
Reviewers: Thank yooooou!!! ^_^) Reviews make me happy-happy.   
  
*Dark Angel*- Thanks so much. I hoped you enjoyed Pyro in this chappy.  
  
*Anne*- Thanks  
  
*limona *- sorry for confusing you... i'll try to fix that up from now on. Sorry, that's sorta how I write but I'll try to not do it again. (and if it happen again just give me a small note and i'll fix it up)  
  
*x-girl*- hehe... here's the thing about this fic: Logan is no over Jean yet he's still madly in love with her (my poor foolish wolvie). He still thinks about her... in fact in later chapters we will get into his emotions and such (I just didn't want to get too heavy into that right away). And even though he likes the bartender (likes... not loves), doesn't mean that his feelings for her will cancel out his feelings for Jean. (You know.. in the comic he moves on and gets with other women besides the fluffy red head.) *chuckle chuckle* I'm getting carried away... anyway thanks for the review (your reviews always get me thinking). O and btw not *all* bartenders are evil, haven't you seen Coyote Ugly? (hehe).  
  
*Superwoman007*- chuckle...Thanks. I still say you're going to be better w/i a lil while. Guess we'll see soon.   
  
Til the next chapter ~Wicked 


	6. The Great Escape

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix" By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Xmen...etc, etc, etc.   
  
A request of my dearest, sweetest, kindest reviewers: Can ya please tell me where you think the story's going? Thanx!  
  
R/R and Enjoy!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Somewhere in NYC)  
  
The woman named Emma Frost sat in a large, leather chair. Her arms were crossed over her chest and there was an introspective look in her eye. She had just spoken with Jason Wyngarde and there were many things on her mind. For a few moments, she wondered if he would actually be able to pull off his little scheme. Then her thoughts became focused on the one named Phoenix.   
  
And in a voice that was either full of great anticipation or extreme anger, she said, "The Dark Queen will finally return to the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club."  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
Merci ran, her boots pounding against the hard wood floor of the bar. Her heart was hammering in her chest and fear mixed with a healthy amount of adrenaline filled her entire body. There was a fire on the ceiling and a mix of flame and wood fragments were pelting the remaining people inside the club.   
  
Wild, frightened thoughts made their way into Merci's brain and she forced them away. She didn't let herself think about what happened if she got caught by the police... didn't let herself wonder about what those intolerant bastards would do to her if they captured her in a cell. Instead, she let her thoughts wander onto the boy. She was pulling the pyromaniac kid along with her and wondering if she was doing the right thing. He had tried to kill her just moments earlier... and now she was going to help him escape. Maybe, she thought, she should simply let him go and let the cops have their way with him.   
  
But something in the back of Merci's mind stopped her from doing so. Maybe it was because of his power, which was so much more powerful than hers. Maybe it was because she thought he was handsome [a/n: WHO DOESN'T?]. Or maybe it was just because she didn't want to be all alone.   
  
Whatever the reason, Merci kept a firm grip on the boy and kept running until her destination was within sight. With a relieved sigh, she sped up slightly and looked back once at the boy, mouthing to him that they were about to make their escape.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Come on," Logan yelled as he pushed through the crowd of men that blocked their exit. With his free hand, he punched an officer that was close to him and broke through a line of men. *Almost there,* he thought to himself as the group got even closer to the door.   
  
"We can make it!" Bobby shouted. The four were almost to the door when a new group of officers made their way in, blocking the exit once again.   
  
Logan groaned loudly, knowing that he would have to fight. He pushed as many as he could out of the way. He didn't want to harm to men if he didn't have to. But when one of the officers kicked him in a private area, his mind was changed. Adamantium claws fully detracted, he slashed a man in the arm, taking cruel pleasure out of the man's scream of pain.  
  
"Don't kill them!" Rogue shouted, her eyes on Logan's extended claws. The man (Logan) looked as though he was about to harm another officer when something loud and hot stopped everyone in their tracks.   
  
The flash- Rogue looked up and realized that it was a fireball, most probably John's doing. As ash and embers started to rain from the ceiling, Rogue looked around with concern. *Damnit,* she thought, *John's going to kill everyone in here if someone doesn't stop him!*  
  
"Bobby," Rogue cried to her boyfriend, "Stop the fire!"  
  
"On it!" The boy responded quickly. Hold his hands over his head, palms up, Bobby concentrated until a large sheet of ice covered the ceiling and stopped much of the fire. The group let out a sigh of relief for that problem taken care of... but then they realized there was still the issue of escaping...  
  
~~~~~  
  
"The bathroom?" John gave the girl (Merci) a withering look as he realized what her means of escape was. She had abruptly stopped in front of a door labeled: Women's restroom. "That's your master plan?"  
  
Merci did not respond to his sarcasm, instead she gave him a dark, piercing look. With a sigh, she ran a hand through her dark hair and turned away from him.  
  
It wasn't that going into a female restroom that bothered John. Actually, he had sneaked into plenty of those... what really made him uncomfortable was the strange look the girl gave him. She looked as though she was staring right through him. "There better be a good goddamned escape route in here!" He shouted suddenly.   
  
"I know what I'm doing!" Merci responded barely sparing him a glance. Without hesitation, the girl barreled through the door, still leading John. "Come on," she said, "There's a window here that's big enough for both of us."   
  
The girl let John go and started to run to the back of the room. John followed her but slowed his pace just to show that he still had his bad ass attitude and that he was staying with her by choice.   
  
Merci tried to open the window. Using all of her strength, she tried to pull it up... but couldn't. Cursing, she called John and told him to try. But the window wouldn't budge nor would it break when he tried to kick it in.  
  
"Great idea," John said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Shut up and get out of the way," Merci muttered angrily. When the boy wouldn't move from his spot, Merci pushed him. He cursed her, but the girl ignored him. "I can do this," Merci said softly, speaking more to herself than to John. Standing a few inches from the window, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, she extended her left hand and kept it close to the glass. In one sudden forward thrust, Merci called forth her power. A large stream of water was pounding the glass. It took a few moments, but soon enough, the glass was cracking. Merci forced the water to continue to flow and seconds later there was a gaping hole where the window had been.   
  
"Damn," John muttered low enough so that Merci couldn't hear.   
  
"Come on," the girl called, already halfway out the window. "We have to get out of here."   
  
~~~~~  
  
*Ok,* Logan was looking around in an almost unattached way, *All we need to do is mow down a small army of heavy armed cops and we're home free... should be no problem.* There was a wild grin on the man's face. The goal of his night had been to simply get a drink and he was about to get a whole lot more. But with the promise of action and fighting looming in the immediate future, he couldn't help but smile...  
  
~~~~~  
  
The police were getting angry and the scene was quickly getting worse. Shots were ringing through the room and many of the cops were furiously shouting.   
  
"Come on," Logan shouted to the others. "We have to get out of here. Now!" Punching the officer nearest to him, Logan began to angrily push through the crowd.   
  
The others did the same; Bobby froze a row of men in armor, Rogue pushed back as many men as she could, and Lita kicked around those who tried to pull them back.   
  
Within a few moments, they were outside of the small club (which was by now looking pretty damn shabby). There was a large number of men and women in uniforms milling about. So many, in fact, that almost no one noticed them.   
  
"We can go through here," Lita said, pointing toward an alleyway. "There's some buildings we can go through to get away from the cops." Running she led them there, until the solitary voice stopped them.  
  
"FREEZE!" It was a man that had shouted at them.   
  
Reluctantly, Logan turned to stare straight into the eyes of an angry looking police officer with a gun pointed at the group.   
  
"Go," Logan muttered to the rest, pushing them ahead. "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." After a few moments of arguing, Bobby, Rogue, and Lita were running into the alleyway.  
  
"Fucking freaks!" The cop shouted, his finger dangerously close to the trigger.   
  
"Bub... you picked the wrong guy to mess with," Logan spoke through gritted teeth. His claws were already extended and there was a wild look in his eye. For a moment he stood still, poised for attack. And then he moved with rapid speed.   
  
~~~~~  
  
(Canada)  
  
She woke up slowly, consciousness only coming gradually to her. Everything seemed blurry but as she looked from side to side things seemed to become clear. There were so many questions in her mind, but her voice was too sore to let her speak. And there was no one in the room to ask questions to.   
  
The woman sighed heavily and with a heavy hand brushed aside the red hair that was hindering her vision. She was tired and weak, but there were too many things on her mind to let her rest. Rolling onto her back and wrapping the blankets around her body, she stared at the ceiling and remained that way for some time.   
  
And then that man walked into the room.  
  
"You're awake," he spoke with a gentle smile and there was a gleam of concern in his eye. The red head wasn't sure if she could really trust this man, but he was probably the only person for miles. And he had wrapped her in blankets and brought her somewhere safe.  
  
Very slowly, the woman opened her mouth, about to say something. Jason held up a hand that told her she didn't need to speak, but that meant little to her. "Please..." her voice was low and scrathcy, "Tell me... who am I?"  
  
"You're Jean Grey... my fiancee." The man smiled and sighed, "Maybe I should wait until morning to tell you everything." Jean shook her head at this and held a pleading look in her eye. "All right then," Jason said in a soft tone, "I'll tell you everything..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ooo... what is Jason going to tell his 'fiancee'?... And where do you think John and Merci will head now that they've got their freedom?... and what about my handsome hero, Logan?... And what about that Emma woman? ....hmmmm... so many things to ponder. ^_^  
  
O-O the author has plenty of things to write about in the next chapter. hehehe  
  
Reviewers!!!: Me luvs you guys.   
  
*@ry*- I think I like Yoda better than grasshopper- always thought he was the cutest thing in the star wars universe w/ the exception of all those hot jedi's. ^_^.)  
  
*drama-nerd016*- *puts finger in front of lips* I cannot respond to your question b/c I don't wanna give the story away either way. So... maybe yes.... maybe no... Jason was in the Xmen toon and comic, though (but i'm not saying how he was involved until later on). (But thanks muchly for the review!)  
  
*Ryne Elvenphoenix*- hehe... pyro ^_^. Thanks for reviewing  
  
*Anne*- *mock shame* How bad of you to read a ff in school! You should be busy being studious!!! (hehe...jk). Please... if your friends Andrew and Nick would like to read... pass them on the link (I can always use more reviews *grin*). And as for your q'- I'm writing the story bit by bit. But no worries- I have the whole thing plotted out in my brain (mostly). Thanx for the review!  
  
*Dark Angel*- Pyro... ^_^) hehe... glad you liked the Jason/Emma thing... we'll see more of the two of 'em later on  
  
*x-girl*- *sigh* x-girl,x-girl, x-girl.... you actually do make a good argument... But I'm stubborn and no matter how good you paint Jean you will not change my opinion (and i gotta say that I don't really think she was the one who changed Logan very much in the movie, Rogue did)... I *grrrr* hate jean. (Taking a moment to breathe)... But... I'm getting carried away again. ^_^ I have to say that I think the movie and comic and cartoon are all good in an equal but different way. Anyway (your reviews always really get me thinking lol) thanks so much for the interesting reviews.  
  
*willow*- I always try to please my reviewers and if it means adding in a bar fight, I try my best (Sry but a real bar fight really wasn't fitting in much). But they'll be more real fighting later on... so i hope that'll keep ya happy. Thanks a bunch for the review!  
  
*Aolani*- *chuckle as I make a mental note to write the next chappy right now* Thanx alot for the review! ^_^)  
  
*Dead-Girls-Watch*- Thanks muchly  
  
Once again thanx to everyone- even you non reviewing readers. You all make my world go 'round.  
  
See you in the next chapter, ~Wicked 


	7. The Explanation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix" By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Xmen comics, toon, or movie... yet. *evil laughter*  
  
R/R and Enjoy! (Please review!)  
  
*Does a dance of gratitude for reviewers*  
  
*So sorry for being away for so long- but I have a reason- I was sick! Apologies... I don't want to have another update this far apart again. Btw- I saw X-2 again this weekend (the half of the weekend that I wasn't in pain)... and I gotta say.... that Logan... he's one sexy bitch.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Outside the Sanctuary)  
  
"Bub... you picked the wrong guy to mess with."  
  
Logan was running toward the officer in riot gear, trying his best to avoid getting shot. The officer was holding his gun so tightly that his knuckles were white and there was a murderous look in his eye.   
  
Logan could still remember, quite clearly, the bullet that he'd gotten in the head up in Boston. It hadn't been as bad as he'd imagined... of course it had still hurt like hell, just not as badly as he would have thought. With this in mind, Wolverine quickly ran, hoping that he would not recieve another such bullet to his body.   
  
Even as he ran, there was a smile on his face. There were some perks to his immortality... though he couldn't remember his past, he could get away with a lot of shit. And playing games with a gun toting cop was one of them.   
  
Logan continued to run until he was face to face with the enraged officer. With one quick swipe of his adamantium claws, the gun was sliced in two. The officer growled once, pushed Logan back a step and punched him in the cheek.  
  
Wolverine shot the man a dark grin before kicking him once and then punching him on the side of his head, knocking him unconscious. The man slumped onto the ground and Logan couldn't help but sneer at his unmoving form.   
  
"Not much of a fight..." he muttered annoyed. Logan began to head toward where the others had gone.   
  
~~~~~  
  
(Canada)  
  
"We met just over a year ago," Jason spoke gently, his eyes seemed to be focused on the past. "Under very similar circumstances."  
  
"What?" The red head was still in bed, her body covered by heavy blankets and her head resting lightly against a pillow.  
  
"You couldn't remember then, either. You see, you were lost and weren't sure about who or where you were. So I helped you. I took you in," there was a gentle smile on his handsome face, "Helped you find out about your past... and... in the process, I fell in love with you."   
  
Jean ran a hand through her hair, her eyes fixed on the man's face. There was an unsettled feeling in her stomach, something that told her that there was something wrong about his story. But... he seemed so kind. For a moment, she let her gaze drift around the room. Consequently, she found herself staring at a picture of Jason and herself, both wrapped in each others arms with large smiles on their faces. For a moment, Jean's vision flickered and she blinked. Everything was clear once again.  
  
"You helped me remember...? What did I forget?"  
  
"You are Jean Grey, a woman who was born in New York City. You had a good family, mother and father. But," he paused, a sad look in his eye, "they died when you were just thirteen. After that you wandered around the streets, too numb from the pain. Your powers soon emerged and they helped you forget."  
  
"Powers?"  
  
"You see," Jason continued, "Memory loss is a side effect of your mutation."  
  
"Mutation?"  
  
"Yes. You are a mutant... and an extremely gifted one at that." Jason's gaze seemed to intensify on her face before softening once again, "But I'll explain that to you later on, when you remember some things about us." He smiled, "I don't want to confuse you too bad." Slowly, he ran a hand over her naked shoulder. "You should get some rest... you were out in the cold for a long time." He looked at her once more before rising from his seat on the corner of the mattress.  
  
"Wait..." Jean muttered, causing the man to stop in his tracks. "Jason... don't go." She sighed, "Will you stay with me for a while?"  
  
Jason was not facing the woman when she asked the question. And, he reasoned, that was a good thing. Because if he had been facing her, she would have seen the twisted, vile grin on his face. Quickly enough, though, he turned, the dark look gone.   
  
"Surely, my love," Jason responded. With a proud stride, he made his way back onto the bed. He was careful enough to keep his distance from the woman, after all, he didn't want to frighten her away. But, he was sure to keep his hand on her side. "Sleep well..."  
  
"Yes," Jean muttered as she snuggled into the bed, sleep already overcoming her.   
  
~~~~~  
  
(Emma's Place)  
  
The phone rang and, for a moment, Emma considered not picking it up. There was a tired, lazy look in her eye and even though she knew that whoever was calling probably had some important information, she really was not in the mood. She sat in her favorite chair, a seat of black leather, her icy blue eyes covered by heavy lids and her long blond hair cascading down the side of the chair. She was dressed in white, as usual; which was ironic since she was anything but pure.   
  
As the ringing continued, filling the large halls of her expensive apartment, she could not help but get up and head toward the phone.   
  
"Miss Frost?" It was a young male voice that spoke.   
  
"Yes?" The woman yawned once, not even bothering to cover her mouth. The softest hint of a Boston accent could be heard in her speech.   
  
"That boy you've asked us to watch over... John Allerdyce... he's been spotted coming out of a nightclub."  
  
"And this affects me how?" Annoyance dripped from her every pore.   
  
"The police are after him and if you don't get there in time, Ma'am, he'll be detained." The young man seemed matter-of-fact and smug. It irritated Emma greatly, but she hid her feelings.  
  
After a pause, she spoke. " I see... Good work."   
  
"He's just leaving the Sanctuary... well, what's left of it... If you're fast you'll catch him."  
  
"What would I do without you boys?" Emma hung up the phone immediately, a sigh escaping from her lips. Quickly, she retrieved her coat and began to run out of her room, only muttering softly to herself, "And here I thought I'd have a nice, restful night."   
  
~~~~~  
  
(X-Institute)  
  
"Jean..." Scott muttered, not awake. Finally, he had gotten himself to fall into a deep, dream filled sleep. Tossing from side to side, fought with his covers. His skin was slick with sweat and his hair was plastered to his head. He knew that he was dreaming. But, for the moment, he didn't care. His dreams were almost always more comforting than reality.   
  
His shades weren't on his face. It was often like that in his dreams; the world lacked that red tint that came with his glasses and he couldn't help but smile because of that. Scott was walking in woods, where exactly, he didn't know. But he did note that there were pine trees all over and snow covered them. The moon was full and its bright reflection could be seen in a large body of water. Scott closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on the smell of the water and sound of the waves clapping together. It filled him with peace.   
  
But then the ground seemed to shake and a loud screech rang through the air. Scott opened his eyes and covered his ears. He tried to supress his shivers but couldn't. There was something about the noise that frightened him.  
  
Suddenly, something large and fiery erupted from the water and the night sky became brighter than day. Scott shielded his eyes and waited until the spots were gone from his vision. He looked up and saw a bird made of fire flying in the sky. Something about it filled him with dread and fear.   
  
"SCOTT!" Jeans voice filled his mind, a panicked scream that was crying for help.   
  
"Jean!!"   
  
"Scott!... Help me!"  
  
"JEAN!" Scott sat up in the bed, his body shuddering, overcome by sobs. "Oh god," he whispered into his palms. His whole body trembling, Scott jumped out of his bedroom and into the hallway, his pace quickening with each step. He needed to do something. He couldn't just stand around helpless any longer.  
  
She was in trouble. The woman he loved more than himself was in danger and she needed his help. He wasn't just about to give up on her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter was a bit shorter than the norm, sry 'bout that. But the next will be fun, promise. hehehe... next chapter.. coming up soon. ^_^. Isn't Jason creepy? And why is Emma watching over Pyro?? hmmm... questions, questions.   
  
To reviewers: manymanymanymany thank you's.   
  
*Dark Angel*- thanks, i will ^_^  
  
*nightstone131302*- Thanks a lot. And don't worry... we'll be talking about Emma much more (and revieling her secrets) in the later chappy's. Hoped you liked her quick appearance in this chappy.  
  
*Spheksophobia*- Thanks! I promise much more Scott in the later chappy's. (Hope this kept you happy)  
  
*RogueCajun*- You changed your name! I like this one... reminds me of Remy (aka Gambit). Ah, it's always nice to see someone who can appreciate the hot-ness of Pyro. ^_^.ANyway, thanks... btw, you're not the only one in ancient hand me down jeans (hehe).  
  
*Willow*- Having no idea where the story is going is half the fun of it. *grins* hehe... Hope this chappy had you a lil surprised!   
  
*Eadha Ohn* - hehe... I completely understand that problem. I'm always having those overload problems. But you got stuck at a bad chapter, it leaves you waiting for more. ^_^ well... most of my chappies do that.... but I empathize anyway. They say that they've tried to fix up ff.net so that you won't get the message too much anymore *crossing fingers* Thanks for the review.  
  
*wolfg07*- Thanks!   
  
*Eadha Ohn*- hehe... glad you're curious... but I can't tell ya that ^_~. How bout I ask you a question of great importance: *Will* Jean meet with the Xmen again? muahhahahah... thank u for the review.  
  
*drama-nerd016*- no worries, i will go more into phoenix as the story progresses. And ororo did have a small piece in chapter 1 and will probably make another aparance or two later on, but she won't be a major character in this story (sry) But... I have been thinking of other X-stories... and have gotten some new plot bunnies after watching the movie again. Maybe Storm will be a major character in one (tho, she's just one of the many I've been thinking of).  
  
*Imogen262*- Thanks! :D  
  
Thanks to you reviewers...  
  
~Wicked 


	8. Hold Fast to Dreams

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix" By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Xmen comics, toon, or movie... but i am trying to find Stan Lee to ask him if he'd adopt me. Then i could say... "I don't own Xmen, but I do live with the dude who created them, so that's pretty damn good" I'm sure he'll say yes after reading my fic... I mean... he seems like a nice guy.... right? And when he adopts me, we can live together in a large, beautiful mansion. Hilarity will ensue... and maybe I'll get a contract to do a comedy about my life with Stan, aptly titled "Stan Lee and me" on channel seven. Who knows? It could happen. Mama always told me to dream big.   
  
R/R and Enjoy! (Please review!)*Does the 'I luv reviewers' dance*  
  
Note: Any telepathic speech is in between '::' so. ::This is me telepathically speaking to you! Stop thinking those dirty thoughts!!:: ^_^ And by the way, I'd just like to say that I should be studying for finals right now, but my call to please my reviewers is far too great. To hell with physics, I say! (I will probably regret this later, but what the hell).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(X-Institute)  
  
Professor Charles Xavier was sitting up quietly on his bed when Scott loudly barged in. For some time, the older man had sensed something was off with Scott. Losing Jean had been hard on them all, but he had taken it worse than the rest. At first, he had cried for hours- nothing had been able to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. After that, Scott had simply closed himself off, becoming reckless and moody during training and angry or rude at other times. When the Professor had tried to speak with the young mutant, he just got quiet and refused to say anything. It worried Xavier. Scott was one of his best and favorite pupils... if he wasn't careful, he could lose him. Logan could get away with being reckless and cutting off his emotions from the others; he was strong enough to do such. But the Professor feared that much of Scott's strength had waned with the passing of his beloved Jean Grey.   
  
It was sometime past midnight when the Professor was awoken by Scott's mental anguish. It was so loud that it was hard for the Professor to shut it off, and so he was forced to listen. It pained him greatly to see that his student and friend was hurting so badly and there was nothing to do about it.   
  
Shortly afterward, Scott entered his bedroom. Without a word or a knock, his door was open and Scott ran inside, his bare chest [A/N: for you half naked Scott fans ^_~] heaving and slick with sweat. For a moment, the two men just looked at each other in silence. Then, they spoke.   
  
"Professor," Scott's voice was loud and uneven. "She's alive and in trouble- I don't know what kind or how, but we have to do something. She needs our help and we have to go to her!"  
  
"Calm down and lower your voice," Xavier said, as always trying to keep the situation under control. He didn't want any students to hear the noise and decide to take a look to see what was going on. "Tell me, what's wrong, Scott?" The Professor already knew what was going on; Scott was projecting clear mental pictures of what he was thinking. But, as good habit dictated, Xavier waited for Scott to reveal the details on his own- letting him speak would be best, he thought.   
  
"Jean.... she came to me in a dream. She needs our help. She's in pain. Please, Professor, you have to use Cerebro and find out where she is. Then we can find her and bring her home."  
  
Xavier sat in silence, looking at the sorry sight of a lovesick man. Immediately, he was filled with pity and wanted to calm Scott, as well as tell him that Jean being alive was impossible.   
  
"Scott..." The Professor looked down, fumbling to find the right words. When they didn't come to him, he decided that the truth was the best course to take. "Jean's dead. She's not in trouble, nor does she need our help. She is no longer with us, Scott."  
  
"You have to believe me," Scott's body was shuddering and he was struggling to hold back his tears. "She needs me. She needs all of us. How can you just give up on her like this?" He knew that the Professor was not going to believe him.  
  
"We've been over this, Scott," Xavier's voice was soft and ripe with sadness, "I spent many weeks now searching for her with Cerebro- I've picked up nothing. She's gone. You just had a bad dream."  
  
"No!" Scott screamed suddenly. He turned, quickly exiting the room.   
  
"Scott!" Xavier called from his bed but got no response. So instead, he called to Scott mentally, ::Scott! Come back!::  
  
::No!:: He responded angrily, ::You may be willing to let her go, but I'm not going to ignore her cries of help!::  
  
::Where are you going?::  
  
::To find her!::  
  
Quite suddenly, Xavier found that his mental connection with Scott was broken. Somehow the boy must have closed his mind off. The Professor looked down at his dark blankets and useless legs, which he hated at the moment because they stopped him from following Scott. Alone and in the dark, he hoped that he didn't lose another of his favorite students.   
  
~~~~~  
  
(An alleyway outside the Sanctuary)  
  
Merci jumped out the window and onto concrete, the soles of her boots taking most of the impact. It hadn't been a long jump, but it wasn't anything to sneeze at, either. Looking back she searched for the boy, waiting to see if he would follow. Just as she thought, she watched as he awkwardly peered out the hole that was once a window and gave her a dark look.   
  
"Are you coming?" Merci asked impatiently, her hands at hips.   
  
"Goddamnit," John muttered, scowling as he attempted to climb down from the hole. Failing miserably, he grasped the brick tightly, not wanting to fall on his ass and make a fool of himself. Unfortunately, that's just what he did.   
  
"Very graceful," Merci chuckled softly. Her strange colored eyes, filled with humor, met his.   
  
"Shut up," John muttered, wiping the back of his pants and trying to brush them off. After a moment of silence, he looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow, and then turned, starting to walk away.   
  
"Where the hell are you going?"   
  
"Uh..." John stopped but did not turn around to look at her. "Home. And the hell away from you." After this statement, his hand was in his pocket once again, searching for his Zippo. Within a minute, it was out and in his palm, the familiar flick-swish resounding off the walls.  
  
"That's it? You're just leaving?"  
  
John laughed loudly. "What? You expect me to stay?" He continued to walk and after a second of watching his fleeting form, Merci, despite better judgment, began to follow him.   
  
"You're pretty fucking funny!" Merci cried, catching up to him and pulling him by the arm. "You tried to kill me and then I saved your ass in there! And now you're just leaving?"  
  
"I never asked to be saved," John responded simply, his tone dull. He looked at the girl, suddenly wanting to get away from her.   
  
"Asshole!"   
  
"Bitch!"   
  
The two stared at one another, dark looks in each's eye. The flame in John's palm grew and a fist full of water began to form in Merci's hand. Each took an angry stance, slowly moving closer to one another.   
  
A flash of light focusing on the two of them immediately startled them, causing them to pull away from each other and look at the source of the light.   
  
"What the hell?" John muttered, shading his eyes in an attempt to see where it was coming from.   
  
Suddenly, everything came into view and both young mutants realized what was causing the brightness: a troop of at least twenty police officers, all with guns pointed at them.   
  
"Cops again?" Merci muttered, making sure to stay completely still.   
  
"Both of you," one of the officers was shouting, "put your hands up and you will not be harmed." Merci did as told, but John seemed to just stare at the men and women, leering. "Put your hands up sir!" Many of the guns turned toward John but still he did nothing.   
  
A dark smile was growing on his face. Merci's eyes widened as she saw the fire grow larger in his hand. *Stupid idiot,* she thought, *Put it away and put your hands up!*  
  
"This is your last warning," the officer spoke tensely.  
  
"Never did listen much to warnings." At that, John started to throw a large flame at the police.   
  
"That is unnecessary, Mr. Allerdyce." A new, delicately feminine voice said from behind. John stopped- releasing his fire ball-, and turned to see who had spoken (Merci did the same). Because they turned to look at the woman, they did not notice that all of the police seemed to become frozen in time.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" John asked, thinking suddenly that the night seemed to be getting stranger by the minute.   
  
"My name?" The woman laughed, brushing a finely manicured finger over her coat of white fur. There was a cocky grin on her face and a confident look in her eye. "I am Emma Frost. But right now, I'm your savior."  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Canada)  
  
Jean slept uneasily, her form moving from side to side every few moments. Jason was beside her, his arms protectively around her chest but a blanket prevented him from touching her skin. Part of him resented this cloth. The dark, evil voice inside his head repeatedly told him to remove the barriers that held her body from his. But he ignored it- at least for a little while. He realized that he needed Jean Grey's trust before he could try anything of the sort with her. After all, her mind was fragile and he couldn't push her yet. Heavily sighing, Jason closed his eyes and rested his head against the pillow. Patience, he reminded himself, was a virtue. He found himself dozing in and out of a restful sleep a few moments later.   
  
While Jason battled with his inner voices, Jean dreamt of things that had been lost to her. She looked around, not fully aware she was sleeping and stuck in a dream, searching for someone.   
  
"Hello?" she cried as her red hair suddenly blew around with the wind. "Is any body there?" Jean had no idea why this place seemed so familiar. The midafternoon sun was shining brightly, high in the sky. She was standing before a gate and behind that gate was a large, vine covered building made of red brick. It was too big to be called a mansion and after a few moments of staring, Jean got the feeling that this place was like a dormitory or maybe a school.   
  
Unable to look around for much longer due to the gates swinging open, Jean took a step closer to the building, not seeing the plaque on the side which read "Xavier's School for the Gifted". The noise of an engine running caused Jean to take a step off the path that led out of the school. It was a good thing, too, because seconds later a man on a motorcycle went speeding by her. She only saw his face for a half second, but something about him immediately caused a reaction inside her.   
  
*...Logan...* Jean recalled a name. Her eyebrows knotted together, she tried to remember the man whose name she knew.   
  
After a moment of staring at the trail of dust he left behind, Jean continued to walk until she reached the wooden double door that was the entrance. Reaching with a slightly reluctant hand, Jean pushed it aside and stepped in. Immediately, she knew that she had seen this place before. There was something about it, something inside the walls themselves, that made this place seem so alive and real.   
  
Was this just a dream, Jean asked herself. Or was it something much more?  
  
She walked down abandoned corridors, long, empty halls, and up a flight of stairs before she stopped outside a bedroom. Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the door that kept her from the inside and peeked in.  
  
There was a man inside, standing by a window. Jean could only see the back of him, but she had a feeling she already knew his face. Was this Jason, she wondered. For a moment, she hesitated. But then, she took a shaky step forward. The sound of her foot hitting the wooden floor caused the man to turn.   
  
"Jean?" there was a heavy sadness in his voice.  
  
*Scott?* Jean stared at him blankly. She was positive that she knew him from somewhere. Scott ran toward her and Jean found herself unable to move.   
  
It was then, at that most inopportune moment that Jean woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and her face was immediately flushed. She sat up, unable to control her shaking body.   
  
"Scott," she muttered softly in the dark.   
  
~~~~~  
  
(Xavier's bedroom)  
  
The Professor was still sitting up in bed, his eyes closed but his mind still active with thought. For a moment, he considered everything that had happened within the last few weeks. He thought about Jean, mostly. His thoughts seemed to focus on the student who had become much like a daughter to him. She had been so young, and it all seemed so unfair. Scott and Jean had deserved happiness and a long life together. Instead they had been torn apart by death. It was wrong.   
  
For a second, the Professor's thoughts fell on a fact that he seemed to push back and try to forget.   
  
Maybe she was alive.  
  
It had been a last grasp of hope that had sent Xavier to cerebro the day after Jean had died. He had never expected to find the slightest hint of Jean's psychic residue in Alkali Lake. But he had. Xavier remembered perfectly just how shaken he had been by the find. But after going to the lake time after time, he had found nothing. No Jean- not even a body. After a week, he had concluded that the traces of Jean's psychic energy must have been an after effect of the massive amount she had used to save them and hold off the water for so long.   
  
It must have been that, he told himself. But what if he was wrong and Scott had been right?   
  
Suddenly chill, the Professor pulled his covers up around his thin body. He was unsure what to do and that uncertainty bothered him greatly. In a minute, he had made a decision. Surely, he thought, Scott would leave no stone unturned in his search for Jean. If he found even the slightest clue that she was alive, Xavier thought, he'd send all the Xmen to investigate. Otherwise, he'd simply continue to do his own research and keep it secret from the others- at least for a little while.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hehe this chappy was fun and o-so-interesting! Hmmm...... So... what does Emma want with our favorite Pyro? After the dream, will Jean realize that Jason's the bastard he really is? And what's Scott going to do? Oh- and what's up with the psychic residue crap?? Hmmmm. the next chappy should be interesting  
  
Btw- I'm so sorry for not having Wolvie in this chapter. I think I have blasphemed. *shame*. He'll be back next chappy. Promise! *off to do penance*  
  
Reviewers!: You're the coolest!  
  
*Evie*-Thanks. hehe. I'm touched by your kind review  
  
*Maria*- Thanks muchly, my evil friend. I feel honored that the good writer gives me such a nice review. Suspense is my thing, so I cannot reveal the secrets of the story. Tho i can in RL if you want so much.   
  
*Eadha Ohn *- ^_^ hehehe. *goes to get a pacifier for the screaming-spoilt-brat-from hell reviewer* A meanie, I am. hehe. Thanks for the review.   
  
*DiamondLover*- Thanks. I was thinking of u and all Scott lovers when I did this chappy. Hope it pleases ya!  
  
*Imogen262*- Thanx thanx! And no worries- I only saw the movie 2 times too. *hoping that rabid xmen fans won't attack me after learning that fact*.   
  
Be well everyone, ~Wicked 


	9. With the Rising Sun

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix" By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Xmen comics, toons, or movies. Nor do I own Marvel. Nor do I own Stan Lee (the bastard refused to adopt me... how bout that?)  
  
R/R and Enjoy! (Please review!)*Does the 'I luv reviewers' dance*  
  
Note- I suppose I should have studied for Physics a lil more... but then again I passed so I'm happy. ANyway, it's much more important to please the readers and reviewers, i Say!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Still right outside the Sanctuary)  
  
"I am Emma Frost. But right now, I'm your savior."  
  
John looked at the woman skeptically. "Really?" He crossed his arms over his chest and threw her an apathetic look that told her he didn't believe her at all. "What the hell do you want?" Emma blinked for a moment, as if pushing away her annoyance.  
  
"Well, why don't we get away from these brutes," she spoke gently, her hand waving in the direction of the frozen officers who stood behind them. "It will be more pleasant if I can spend all of my energy on you." In one graceful movement, she swung her hand in front of them, a polite gesture which told John to lead the way out of the alley.  
  
"Fine," John said walking stiffly. Clearly he did not trust the woman, but she seemed to not be bothered by this. She turned and began to walk beside him, completely ignoring Merci, who was trailing the two.   
  
Emma raised a hand toward the police officers and they were immediately unfrozen. They seemed to take a disoriented moment before pointing their weapons at Merci and shouting at her to be still. All of the police officers seemed not to notice John or Emma.   
  
"Wait!" Merci cried, her hands up in the air. At the sound of her voice, John stopped but did not turn. There was a question in his eye but he said nothing. Emma, noticing his curiosity explained softly in his ear.  
  
"I have telekinetic powers," there was a smile on the woman's pink lips. "I've used them to keep the law from seeing us. They can only see the girl." A soft pearl of laughter escaped from the woman's throat.   
  
John, trying not to look concerned, turned to see Merci standing in the police light, her hands high over her head. She was facing him and there was a pleading look in her eye. Her dark hair was windblown. John knew in the back of his head that with all the guns that were pointed at her, she was bound to be shot soon. He doubted that many of the cops were very compassionate for his kind. Despite his attempt to mask his face, he couldn't help but look at her with a mix of pity and concern.   
  
"Dammit," she pleaded, "Don't leave me here!...Please." Her words and looks were pleading, but in the back of her mind, Merci was really yelling at the fire throwing boy, mentally telling him that he had better not leave. She knew he was her only hope. There was no chance that her power over water would do much to the officers. Maybe if she had been at full power, she would have been able to throw a wave in their direction. But after wasting much too much energy earlier, she knew she wouldn't be able to call up that much water quick enough.   
  
Emma, seeing the storm of emotion behind his eyes, gently offered, "Would you like me to save her?" John kept silent and Emma continued, "I know you'd rather use your powers," Emma's cool blue eyes focused on his Zippo lighter and how his fist was tightly gripped around it, "but that'll only get her hurt. Even you cannot make a flame large enough to take them all out at once."   
  
John was silent, as he decided what to do. Did he care enough about this girl to save her? Was she really worth it? As she pleaded, he simply stared at her thoughtfully.  
  
Merci watched him carefully. Her life hung in the balance. And as he opened his mouth, she began to do something that she almost never did. She prayed.   
  
~~~~~  
  
(A few blocks from the Sanctuary)  
  
Lita, Bobby and Rogue were still running down the street when Logan finally caught up with them.   
  
"You're back," Bobby spoke in a low voice.  
  
"Are you ok?" Rogue and Lita asked at the same moment. The older woman moved over to Logan to inspect him lightly. When she had decided that he was without a scratch, Lita nodded.  
  
"What did ya do to the cop?" Rogue asked softly. She kept Logan's gaze until he answered.   
  
"Took care of him."   
  
"Oh," Rogue responded quietly. For a moment, silence fell upon the group as each imagined just how the officer had been 'taken care of'. "Well," Rogue finally broke the quiet spell, looking up at Lita. "Thanks for helping us out. Guess this is where we part."   
  
"Yeah," Lita returned in a reluctant voice. "I've got to go and meet my friend Merci down by a park we go to on 79th street."  
  
Logan, picking up on something in Lita's voice questioned her before she started to walk away, "Got a place to stay during the day?"  
  
"Well..." Lita tried to grin easily, "My place was destroyed- I had a small apartment above the club." Quickly, she tried to brush this aside, "But I think Merci and I can scrape up enough money that we'll be able to rent a small apartment." *A really small one,* she added mentally.  
  
"Come with us," Bobby offered quite suddenly. He hadn't really spoken with this woman before, but he couldn't help but feel a surge of sympathy for her. He'd never been without a home before, but he imagined it couldn't have been a good thing.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue chimed in, though she didn't sound as enthusiastic.  
  
"You all live together?" Lita looked the three up and down and then to Logan, asked, "Are you an older brother of one of them?"  
  
"No," Logan laughed loudly, "We live in a school."  
  
"Institute for the Gifted, really," Bobby corrected.   
  
"Whatever, kid." He muttered before turning his attention back to a smiling Lita, "It's a really big place in Weschester. I'm sure there's an extra room around somewhere. You'd probably have to go and see the guy who's in charge, but he's nice enough. It'd be a place you can stay until you can get a real apartment." After a short pause, he added with a smile, "And it's for mutants, so you'd fit right in." He remembered how the woman had acted back in the bar when he had asked if she was a mutant.   
  
"Thank you," Lita said, a gracious smile on her face. "I'll take you up on your offer... but first I have to meet up with Merci."   
  
"Alright," Logan said. "I'll go with you." He turned to Bobby and Rogue, "You two head back to the school. The sun's going to rise soon and people are going to be noticing that you're missing."  
  
"Can we take the car?" Rogue asked, her eyes brightening greatly.  
  
"Aw damn, I forgot about the car." Logan paused to think.   
  
"I can drive," Bobby stated proudly. Rogue seemed to nod happily behind him, her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You have a learner's permit. You need an adult with you in the car." Logan said.  
  
"I won't get caught." Bobby persisted, "You've seen me drive before, I drive better than some of the X-men." For a moment, Bobby and Rogue both gave Logan the saddest looks they could muster.  
  
"If you get a ticket," Logan warned, stepping closer to Bobby, "I will flay you." To add emphasis, he retracted his claws suddenly, causing the Iceman to jump slightly. "If you crash..."  
  
"He won't," Rogue interrupted him cheerfully, "Promise. And if we get caught, we promise to keep you out of it." She smiled, "If Scott finds out about it, we will both take the credit for stealing his car. Happy?"  
  
"Alright," Logan said after a moment to consider this. "Just be careful."  
  
"We will," the two young mutants spoke together, already dashing down the street. The car had been parked two blocks past the Sanctuary and they'd have to walk a few blocks around the club so that they wouldn't interrupt the multitude of police officers whom were milling about the scene.  
  
Once alone, Lita spoke quietly as the two made their way to the park, "Hey, Logan, how are we going to get the school?"  
  
"Didn't think about that," he responded lightly, shrugging, "Guess we'll take a cab."  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Canada)  
  
As Jean Grey awoke from her sleep, her mind active with thoughts and fears, the Phoenix watched behind shared eyes. She was laying in wait, a small figure in the back of Jean's subconscious mind. Jean didn't know her, nor did she feel her, but she was there, nonetheless, waiting patiently for her time to take control.   
  
Patience, the Phoenix knew, would be an important virtue if she planned to live long among humans. So far, things had gone well enough that the Phoenix had been able to keep her patience. But she realized that she would quickly take control if the occasion arose.  
  
Jean woke up uneasily, crying out Scott's name. The dream had been a lot for her, and she tried to recall if the images she had seen had been memories (which were what she felt they were). As Jean sat up in bed, reeling from her dream, she turned and looked at Jason, who was asleep beside her. Paralyzed in fear, Jean felt as though a scream was making its way up her throat. The man lying beside her couldn't have been Jason. This man was pale and shrunken, ugly with patchy black hair and a long scar along his right cheek. Jason looked the exact opposite of this.   
  
After a few silent seconds of staring at this stranger, Jean finally let out the scream that hadn't been able to escape due to frozen vocal cords.   
  
Jason's eyes opened instantly, sitting up and staring confused at Jean. Then, as if recognizing what was wrong, he turned around and reached for the lamp that sat on the table beside the bed. Jean fell silent as she saw that the man who was in the room with her was Jason. She must have been mistaken.  
  
"Jean, what's wrong?" His handsome features focused on her.  
  
"I had a dream..." She paused, gasping for breath, "And then I saw... it was dark... must have been that."  
  
"What did you dream about and what did you see?" There was suspicion in Jason's eyes, but Jean mistook this for concern. As he waited for her answer, he walked over to a small mahogany dresser and reached inside, pulled out a t-shirt, and threw it to Jean. Realizing she was naked, Jean blushed and quickly put on the shirt.   
  
"Well..." Dressed but still blushing Jean slowly remembered her dream, "I was in a place... a huge building. I think I've been there before. And then there were these two men... I know them both."   
  
"I see," Jason muttered in a low voice, "Well... we all have strange dreams sometimes." He grinned at her in an attempt to lighten her mood. But then he darkened as he asked, "What did you see?"  
  
"Well..." Jean chuckled nervously, "I must have been half asleep and it was dark. But, your face... it was different."  
  
"Weird," Jason smiled brightly, trying to hide the spooked look in his eye. "Would you like something warm to drink? The sun'll be up in less than an hour."  
  
"Sure. Tea, please?"  
  
"No problem." As Jason rose, Jean put her head back down on the pillow. She wasn't tired, but she wasn't ready to wake completely either. While Jason went into the other room, she focused on her dream.   
  
Jason walked casually into the bathroom. He made a mental note to make sure to go to the kitchen later on. After making sure the door was locked, Jason pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Rapidly, he dialed a phone number and waited for a response. To his disappointment, he only got voice mail.   
  
"Emma," he said in a hushed voice, "It's me. I'm going to need your help soon. She's remembering things. We both know that can't happen. Call me back as soon as you get this. You'll be needing to stop by for a visit sometime soon."   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Do it," John muttered in a voice that was nearly inaudible. He kept eye contact with Merci. Emma's pink lips curled once again into a smile and the police officers were frozen again. Relieved, Merci lowered her hands and walked towards the two.   
  
John watched as she made her way over. Part of him was watching her face, the other part of him was lost in thought.  
  
He wondered why he had chosen to help her. It wasn't as though she meant anything to him. She was just another stranger he had met in a bar. Besides, she was one of the most annoying women he'd come across.   
  
Maybe, he reasoned, it was because of all the lessons of goodness and compassion that had been pounded into his head back at Xavier's school. Back when he had lived there, he had barely missed a day when he had been taught about kindness and being nice. It had been sickening. Was that it, John wondered. Was it just some lingering bit of compassion?   
  
It could have been, though John tried to deny it by pushing the thought from his mind, that she reminded him so much of Rogue. Though this girl didn't resemble Rogue physically, she seemed to have the same tone of voice. Merci had a way of being so forceful and bitchy. Rogue had been the same way with him. She had never wavered, even when John had been at his most menacing. Merci did the same. In fact, the girl even had the same manner of putting her hand on her hip and giving John a dark look whenever she was annoyed. It was ridiculous, John knew, to think this. He had known the girl for no more than a few hours. And, he knew, it was stupid to transfer feelings that he had for one woman to another.   
  
No, he thought. It must have been that he had felt as though he owed her something. After all, he *had* tried to kill her and she had still saved him from the cops. Even though John was one of the 'bad guys', he had his own sense of justice and his own set of rules. He hated being in debt to people, and often found that paying them back satisfied him greatly.   
  
Yes, he thought to himself, that had to be it- he was simply repaying a debt. As he walked down the street, slowly following Emma with Merci on his side, John Allerdyce tried to convince himself that that was all there was to it.   
  
~~~~~  
  
(Somewhere in Manhattan)  
  
Logan and Lita walked side by side at a casual pace. The first rays of sunlight were just rising above the horizon and the sky was quickly brightening. The two were standing in an abandoned park, watching the sky. Lita sat in an old swing, swaying back and forth in the wind. Logan stood, leaning on a fence, his eyes surprisingly light.  
  
"So what is this girl to you exactly?" Logan asked softly, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Merci," Lita smiled, "She's like a little sister to me. I took her in when she was a scrawny homeless kid. Her parents had disowned her because of her mutation and she had no where to go. So I offered her my place, got her a job, and looked after her." Lita looked down at the sandy ground and sighed in worry, "I hope she's ok."  
  
"Hopefully she is," Logan muttered, trying to sound comforting. He looked up at her quickly, taking in her brown hair and deep eyes of the same shade. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture. But quickly, her face dropped. Clearly, she was preoccupied with thoughts about her friend.   
  
Together, they waited in silence as the sun slowly rose.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this! The next chapter has us jumping a lil forward in time (a few hours at most). I need daylight! Also, we find out what Scott's upto, we see a few new X-Students (can we say Colossus and Gambit?? ^_^), and more.   
  
Reviewers: *doing the 'I'm Oh-so-grateful for my reviewers' dance*  
  
* *- Thanks! I always try to keep you readers in suspense. I have a few more cards up my sleeves and the ending should (hopefully) be a surprise. *shutting up right now so i don't give anything away*  
  
*x-girl*- Hehe. Your mental powers are too much for me. *chuckle chuckle* We'll see later on if want you want happens or not.  
  
*RogueCajun*- Thanks so much! I will try my absolute best (i'm almost sure i can) to put remy in it for a small cameo (like mention his name and such). It might happen next chappy! . Isn't Remy a cutie? ^_^  
  
*Imogen262*- hehe I figured there were some Scott fans somewhere. I think X2 is still in theatres, but I'm really anxious for it to come out on DVD so that I can watch it for hours on end until I am knocked unconcious by Wolvie's blindingly handsome light. hehe  
  
*drama-nerd016*- *chuckle chuckle* not only did you compliment me, you said that one of my characters was slutty. I feel honored. lol. Here's a cute fact I learned when searching for Xmen info- Emma wears a dominatrix type outfit in the comic (all in white of course). So, I am trying to get her to seem a *lil* slutty... just not too much. The story's Pg-13 after all... for now. ^_~  
  
*Eadha Ohn*- There's a mass conspiracy, I say! hehe.. actually, I noticed the same thing. Xavier did seem sorta... preoccupied at the end of the movie. And no worries, you haven't given anything away really. I'll explain more about what Xavier was sensing later on. Glad you reviewed! You must get the truth out for all to see, my friend! *reminicing about my xfile days when I used to go around spouting the conspiracy theories*  
  
*Ali*- But it's so fun to build up the anticipation and make u kind readers wait. *grin* btw.... how do you know that Scott and Phoenix ever do actually meet up??? ^_^  
  
*SaiyanGoddessBX*- Haunt me all u want, my hentai friend. I have the patience of a saint, they say and can take mass amounts of bullshit. *grins* from friends, at least. And hey! I'm only like 10 reviews behind u, so I'm quickly catching up. *Can u smell the competition*?  
  
*Superwoman007*- ^_^ Hope this is up to par. I so enjoy being the teacher. hehe I'm waiting for ur next chappy soon, btw.   
  
Til my next update, folks ~Wicked 


	10. The Revelation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix" By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: *Singing the "I do not own the Xmen, even though I really, really want to so please don't sue!" song (and dancing to it)*  
  
Note- Just in case you were being a bad reader (^_^) and didn't see my note on the end of the last ch. , this chapter takes place a few hours later. Oh, and all students mentioned are real Xmen... or at least have lived in the Marvel world.  
  
Also, I apologize for taking long with chapters. I've been having this evil plot bunny bouncing round in my head. The funny part about it is that it's a fricking romance. Evil ppl like me aren't supposed to write romance. *sigh* anyway... it's been distracting me a lil. But no worries, I will make sure to never neglect this fic- at least not for very long.  
  
R/R and Enjoy! (Please review- it makes the next chapter come *faster*!!!) Happy reading everyone ^_^ *Warning: bad accents ahead*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The X-Institute)  
  
The sky had grown bright, the morning crisp and clear. Though it was mid summer, it was still early, meaning that it wasn't quite as hot as it was at midday. Rogue and Bobby had successfully snuck back into the house, hoping that no one had noticed their absence. As they emerged from their rooms at approximately 9 AM, dressed in their night clothes, they could tell from the bland looks they got from their friends that no one had realized their late night activities.   
  
The common room of the Xavier Institute was a large, bustling living room that was almost always filled with students at all times. Weekend mornings such as these were usually when the room was most crowded and, with students littered around the room this rang true.   
  
As Rogue made her way downstairs she viewed many grinning, friendly faces.   
  
"Hola, mami," said a boy with gray colored skin and dark hair.   
  
"Hey, Skin," Rogue smiled back at him. Skin, or Angelo Espinosa, was sitting beside a young Asian girl, named Xi'an, (known by most as Karma) and, as she turned to greet Rogue, he placed a long, gray arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Get the hell off," the girl growled, closing her eyes and using her power of mind control to fling his arm off her.   
  
"Hey!" Angelo muttered, "No powers!"  
  
Rogue simply chuckled and moved past the two. Walking into the middle of the common room in a long gown and elbow length gloves, Rogue took a seat on the couch. Kurt sat on the opposite end, flipping through the channels. He caught a glance of Rogue and grinned amiably at her. Within a second, Kitty Pride had plopped herself in between the two.  
  
"Damn it," she muttered in a soft growl, "I wish there wasn't a line to the bathroom." She too was still dressed in pajama shorts and a tank top.   
  
"You know," Rogue said matter of factly, "You can always just walk into the bathroom. It's not like a door is going to stop you."  
  
"Please..." Kitty muttered, "I've tried that already... and caught sight of..." she shuddered, "nakedness." Both Kurt and Rogue turned their heads away and laughed hard at that. Sighing heavily, Kitty turned her attention to the television, telling Kurt to stop and put on channel seven.  
  
A newsperson was suddenly staring into the room, a fake smile plastered on her face. "...The fire was apparently started by mutants and police were called out in riot gear to calm the crowd." The picture on the television screen flashed to the scene of the Sanctuary last night. Kitty looked up in interest, but Rogue looked away, her cheeks pink with guilt.  
  
"Will you look at that?" Kitty asked, outraged, as they showed innocent looking mutants in handcuffs. "They probably didn't do anything!" Rogue mumbled softly in agreement, but said nothing.  
  
"Onto other news:" The reporter's face grew serious, "The President is still here in New York, listening to the debates on the International Mutant Codes. Depending on how the vote goes, mutant kind around the world might be facing some harsh restrictions or none at all. Most of the world is waiting for the final decision. It's said that the vote will be depending on how the President of the US and the Prime Minster of Great Britain swing. It's being said that the Prime Minister will probably vote against the law. Just weeks ago, the President put the Mutant Registration Law on hold, stating that humans and mutants needed to work together to find a peaceful solution. With this revelation and the previous treatment of the US government toward mutant kind, the President is said to be the true wildcard of the group. For a more in depth analysis we turn to Daniel Santiago. Daniel?"  
  
An annoyed look on her face, Kitty muttered, "Change the channel," to Kurt, who after flipping between channels at a rapid speed, only stopped on a cartoon. Face delighted, he watched with rapt attention.  
  
Within minutes, Bobby was walking down the steps and into the common room. Passing Rogue, he gave her a smile and a pat on her shoulder, making sure to touch the skin that was covered by her gown. But instead of stopping in front of the TV, he walked on to a corner, where his friends Colossus and one of the newest X-students, known only as Gambit, were sitting playing cards.  
  
"Aye would not do that if aye were you, mon amie," there was a devilish look on Gambit's face that told Colossus to fold, and he did just that. "Aye win again," Gambit chuckled. Colossus seemed to be muttering something.   
  
Just then, Jubilee walked passed the three (giving Gambit a flirtatious smile) and up to Rogue, "Bathroom's free. I'd hurry if I were you." Rogue did as told, running quickly out of the room.  
  
"Deal me in," Bobby said suddenly to his friends, taking a seat between the two, his game face on.   
  
Gambit had a sly look on his face as he shuffled the cards and Bobby couldn't help but feel suspicious of him. The newest addition to the school had arrived only a few days after Jean's death. Bobby still remembered the day, it had been interesting. It seemed to him that besides having the power to make anything he touched explode, Gambit also had a hell of a hold on women. And his first day had had most of the girls in the school swooning over the cocky Cajun. Even Rogue had seemed a bit taken by him (Bobby remembered angrily) but, to his relief, his appeal seemed to wear away... at least to some girls. Strangely quiet about his past, Gambit chuckled as he dealt the card on the table. His startling red eyes seemed to shine with an unusual enthusiasm.   
  
Across him, Colossus, or Piotr Nikoleivitch Rasputin [A/N: and you wonder why no one uses his real name], sat scanning his cards with light blue eyes. He was a large, muscled teen who towered over the rest of the students in the school. Bobby felt a pang of jealousy as he thought about how the Russian boy also made girls in the school swoon.   
  
Examining his own hand and realizing that he was going to have to fold, he suddenly wished for a cool accent or a better build. Sighing, he put his cards down and held his arms up in defeat.  
  
Colossus smiled brightly, thinking he had a chance and showed his hand, giving Bobby a look that said, 'I'm going to finally whup his ass'. He waited patiently for Remy who sat unflinching.   
  
"Pathetic," Gambit happily muttered showing his own hand. "Aye win again."  
  
"I give up, Tovarisch," Colossus muttered, tossing his cards back to the Cajun. Bobby shot the boy a grin and, as he was about to speak, became distracted by the two figures that were quickly making their way to the school's entrance. *Logan's back,* Bobby thought unhappily, *Another heart throb makes his entrance.* With an unhappy groan, Bobby's eyes flew to the spot where Rogue had been sitting.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Logan and Lita had waited for Merci until the morning sun had been high in the sky. Much to Lita's disappointment, she never showed and after a long, silent pause, Logan talked her into leaving. It had taken a bit of persuading; Lita had looked much like a worried mother, but after twenty extra minutes, the two had left for Xavier's school.   
  
Arriving sometime after nine in the morning, Logan stepped into the school and was greeted by a handful of students. As he walked (with Lita by his side) to the common room, Jubilee was the first to shout "Morning," cheerfully to him. Jubilee and Logan had bonded in the time after Jean's death and they considered each other to be very good friends.   
  
"Hey kid," he said to her quickly.   
  
"Morning, Mr. Logan," Kitty added. Logan waved in her direction in response.   
  
"Anyone know where the Professor is?" Logan asked   
  
"Pull an all nighter?" Colossus asked, eyeing Lita. She shot the boy an annoyed look and Logan simply ignored him.   
  
"He's in the lower levels," Kurt answered Logan's question. "Think he went to Cerebro."   
  
"I'd check his office first, though" Jubilee added.  
  
"Thanks." With that, Logan and Lita made their way down to Xavier.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Scott was sitting in a plane en route to Canada, lost in thought. He had left the X-Jet back at the school, too angry to fly and not willing to take anything that belonged to Charles Xavier. As he sat in the cramped seat, next a snoozing elderly man, he angrily thought of the Professor.   
  
How could that bastard just turn his back on Jean like that? It was almost as if he'd just forgotten all that she had done for him, all that she had been willing to do for him. She'd been like a daughter to him. And he had just turned his back on her. Still fuming, Scott wondered how Xavier, who loved Jean almost as much as he, could so easily forget about her. He was giving up on her. It was almost like betrayal, as if Xavier had stabbed him in the back. Damn, how it bothered him. It infuriated Scott to think about it.   
  
But there was still that tiny nagging voice in the back of his head that made him doubt. It mocked him, told him he was a fool. There wasn't any way she could have survived, the voice of reason informed him. It was smarter to just give up before he ended up hurting more. More than once, while he was in the airport, Scott had almost turned around and gone back home.   
  
But his heart stopped him. Try as reason might, it couldn't stop the love he had for Jean from taking over. Nor could it squelch the need to prove Xavier wrong. And after nearly an hour of silent debate, Scott decided that he would search for her. If he found her body, he would have the proof that she was dead as well as a grim sense of closure. If he couldn't... then he would have to decide what to do from there.   
  
Scott sighed loudly, turning to look out the small window and stare at the clouds. For a moment, he remembered the firebird from his dream and Jean's cries of help. Determination suddenly took hold of him. He vowed he'd find her, one way or another.   
  
~~~~~  
  
John and Merci sat together in a large, elegant room, both looking around curiously. It had taken them some time to arrive at this place and it took even more time for them to wait for Emma who had left the two alone because she needed to take care of an important call.   
  
Looking left and right, John couldn't help but feel envious of the woman. It was obvious by the various personal effects around them that Emma lived in the large, spotless apartment. It was a beautiful place, the kind of place that John had always dreamed of living in. She must have been rich, he deduced from the many paintings that hung on walls and expensive looking furniture. This caused John to sneer. He never had gotten on well with the rich. Turning a lazy eye to his right, he caught sight of Merci, who was sitting in a large armchair. She seemed to be staring into a portrait on a wall in curiosity. The two of them had barely spoken a word together on their way to Emma's- not even the smallest sarcastic exhange. It seemed to John that Merci was either angry or extremely cautious around Emma. His eyes made a trail down her body. Being the badass he was, John said nothing to break the silence. He was slightly surprised when in a low voice and without her turning to him, she spoke.  
  
"So why'd you choose to save me from the cops?" Merci made sure to keep her eyes on the face in the picture. She waited for a long moment, after a while wondering whether he would respond at all.  
  
"I owed you." John answered simply. "I don't anymore."  
  
"Ah."  
  
And the silence stretched once again. Merci sighed heavily. Why she had followed him, she had no idea. She should have left him after the cops, she told herself. But something about the woman named Emma made her unsure of leaving him. She wasn't to be trusted, Merci believed.   
  
"Why're you still following me?"   
  
"Got nothing better to do," Merci responded carelessly.  
  
"Ah."   
  
And as Emma made her way into the room, Merci's belief that the woman was not trustworthy was reinforced. As she made her way, she threw Merci a dark, angry look. But just as quickly, the look was gone and her placid gaze was on John.   
  
~~~~~  
  
*Damn him,* Emma thought as she listened to the message for the third time, *He said he'd be able to take care of it! Now he needs my help. Damnit!* For a moment, she lost her perfect countenance and a dark looked passed over her face. Rage filled her every pore and her normally calm blue eyes were storming. Angrily picking up her phone, she dialed his number and, when voice mail picked up, she spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"Damnit, *Jason*," she began darkly, "You said you were the 'Mastermind' and that you wouldn't need help until you brought her here! I'm busy Goddamnit! I have my own things that need taking care of! Because of you I will have to cut a meeting short. And," she spat, "you are going to have to wait. So I *hope* you can handle the situation for a few damn hours!"   
  
She hung up the phone quickly and resisted the urge to throw her phone against the wall. "Useless," she muttered. Taking a deep breath, she flattened her white dress and walked to the room where John and Merci sat.   
  
Emma quickly saw Merci sitting on her armchair. It annoyed her to see the girl, who reminded Emma much of a gutter rat, to be there. There had been plenty of times on their walk to the apartment that she had considered telling the dark haired girl to leave, but then she decided against it. After all, she didn't know John's relationship with this girl and she didn't want to anger John just yet.   
  
"Hello John," Emma beamed at him, ignoring Merci. "I must apologetically admit that we won't be able to speak for as long as I would have wished." She sneered, "I have a flight to catch." Realizing that she had a scowl on her face, she brightened a little. "But I would like to open an invitation to you. I have been watching you for some time and must say that you impress me. Because of this, I would like to inform you that you are welcome to join my group of associates, The Hellions, whenever you wish."  
  
John gave her an annoyed look, "That's why you took me here? To ask me to join your side?"  
  
"I know that you've had a recent..." she looked up at him, "change of heart concerning where you belong. But I must ask you: do you really wish to be Magneto's pawn for the rest of your life? All he'll do to you is bring you into his war and use you to his liking. You'll end up dead with him."  
  
"And you won't do the same?" John asked.  
  
"No..." Emma smiled, "You come here by choice, John. I could use my powers on you and force you here, but I believe that there's a better way to work." She paused. "I am honest to my associates. They're more like partners. I don't leave them in the dark and they do as they please. And they get paid." John's eyes flashed at this, but he quickly resumed his bored look.   
  
John grimaced, "Sounds a hell of a lot like Magneto to me." He rose from his chair.   
  
"You're bored, John. You deserve better."  
  
"Yeah... whatever lady."  
  
"Well, the option is always there if you change your mind." The look on Emma's face was strained, as if she was fighting the urge to scream, but she kept control of herself.  
  
"Yeah," John mumbled, already heading toward the door. Merci was close behind. John let the door slam behind him and started to walk toward the elevator. "Let's get the hell out of here," he muttered in a voice that was barely audible.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Professor Xavier sat in his office, hands folded neatly on his lap. He had just emerged from Cerebro and knew that Logan and a stranger were on their way to meet him. But he couldn't be too bothered by this. His thoughts were too focused on what he had found in Cerebro.   
  
It seemed that there was still the faintest traces of Jean's energy where the accident took place. This hadn't shocked Xavier too much. It had been there since Jean had saved them. Xavier had rationalized this to be some left over traces of Jean's energy. He figured this a strange phenomenon, but with the amount of power Jean had been using, he supposed that something would have remained.   
  
What had really left Xavier speechless was the unmistakable red blur he had seen not too far from where he had found the first blur. This, though, wasn't nearly as faint. Xavier had found the brain patterns of a psychic woman who seemed too familiar for comfort. Something about it had been slightly different, but the difference had been *so* small.   
  
Of course, the Professor hadn't believed it possible. But then again, Cerebro didn't lie. If that was true, then the last few weeks had been nothing but a horrific nightmare. And what he had found was nothing less than a miracle.  
  
Jean Grey was alive and well, still in Canada.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(I believe that that would be what most authors call a climatic point) hehe...anyway...Where will John and Merci go? Will Emma make it to Jean and Jason before Scott? In fact, will Scott even find Jean? Will our Wolvie get more time in the lime light? and *MOST IMPORTANTLY* What is Xavier going to do with this new revelation?? Next Chapter, soon!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Imogen262- *gasp of shock* How dare you try and buy a bootleg??? I'm appauled and surprised. I mean- that's so very illegal!!! You evil person U!... hehe jk. Thanks.  
  
RogueCajun- I hope you liked Remy here. *crossing fingers that the accent wasn't cheezy* I freaking hate putting in accents. It always comes out looking stupid.   
  
Dark Angel- Thanks. I couldn't just go and make Pyro all nice and kind so suddenly, that's why he had that wait. Plus... that's just his way of things  
  
Ali-MUAHAHAHAHAHAH *Evilness emerges* Maybe I would.... maybe I wouldn't.... ]:D. I guess it's sweet that there are some scott/jean fans... personally can't stand them... tho i suppose the story *might* turn that way. hehe... I apologize for Scott's absence. I was going to put him in, but it just didn't sound right. So he's here. Not everyone can be in every chapter... but i try. And I post as much and as often as I can. Thanks for the review.   
  
chattypandagurl- Thanks! ^_^  
  
Eadha Ohn- hehe... shucks... thanks for the compliment. hehe. we'll be seeing much more of the phoenix soon enough... patience, they say, is a virtue ^_~  
  
That's all for now, Folks! ~Wicked 


	11. The Thunderbird

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix" By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it... don't sue. I also do not own the quote on the thunderbird. I found it on a website while researching the Phoenix and it is quoted in Erdoes 1972: 251.  
  
R/R and Enjoy! (Please review!)  
  
Note- It's hot as hell, boys and girls... (just wanted to let you know). ALso, on an unrelated note, it's time for some *flashbacks*! BTW- I'm shaking up things. The history of the Phoenix in my story isn't that of the one in the comic. So be warned (Forewarned, forearmed, they say). ^_^  
  
****2HF-Sama (U kno who U r): Let me have my glory, damn U!!!!! :P *does the "I have more reviews" dance* :P hehehehe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xavier looked up as Logan and Lita entered his office. He smiled at the two and welcomed them into seats. The three waited in silence and Xavier took this time to look over the thoughts of the two mutants before him.   
  
Logan looked as he always did, as if he had just stepped out of a brawl. Xavier's lips curled softly at the edges. Wolverine would never change, he knew, and this gave him a sense of comfort. Scott was gone and Jean's disappearance had changed him. But Logan was still the same. Xavier sighed softly before turning his attention to the woman beside him.  
  
She was a pretty woman with dark brown hair and eyes of the same color. Her Hispanic blood gave her the slightest curves around her kind eyes and a well-built body. Her skin was a caramel color. Xavier knew immediately what their problem was- they wanted to find someone. But he held his tongue and waited for the two to speak.   
  
"This is Lita," Logan said finally. "She needs your help."  
  
"Oh?" Xavier turned to Lita, a gentle smile on his face. With a smile on his face and a soft light filtering through the room, Charles looked much like a kind, concerned parent.   
  
Logan looked at Lita, prompting her to speak.   
  
"Hi. My name is Lita Vega." She paused to think of the right way to ask for help; after all, she didn't really know anyone in the place besides Logan. Blurting out with a question just seemed rude to her. But then, she was worried about Merci and she didn't want to dawdle. "My... I have a friend, her name is Merci. She disappeared last night and I need to know if she's all right and where she is. I hear that you're a very strong telepath and that you could help me find her."   
  
"I see," Xavier responded lightly. "I'll get to that right away. After that, I would like it if the two of us could speak together."   
  
"Sure," Lita said with a smile.  
  
"Alright then," Xavier was already rolling out of the room. "Oh..." He stopped inches from the door, "Logan, would you tell Rogue and Bobby that the two of them will have to see me later on. I need to discuss with them the importance of curfew." There was a wicked grin on his face and Logan simply nodded in response. "I'll be back in a few moments."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Emma was already speeding away in a car to her own private jet, which would take her all the way to Jason's cabin. There was still a dull, pounding anger floating in her system, but had finally gotten it under control. As the car quickly sped down the streets and across avenues, she couldn't help but let her thoughts settle back to her first meeting with Jason.  
  
...(Flashback time!- a few months ago)...  
  
There had been a soft knock on her door that had made her turn her head toward it. Dressed in a long, white dress that showed off all of her assets, she counted to three and then cried, "Come in." The visitor was unexpected, but this didn't bother Emma much. She was used to people coming into her office for one reason or another.   
  
A handsome man walked in and almost immediately, Emma knew that he was using powers and fabricating this image.   
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Jason Wyngarde, I know already," Emma interrupted in a flat voice, "Get rid of the facade, Jason and show me your true face."  
  
He gave her an icy glare and closed his eyes. Emma blinked and she saw a different man. Instead of a rugged, handsome face, he seemed ugly and shriveled with a large scar on his face. Beady, dark eyes stared at her, but Emma didn't let this unnerve her.   
  
"Please," she said formally, a smile curving her lips, "sit down. I believe you have something to share with me."  
  
"I want to join the Hellfire Club." He said finally, after a few moments of silence.   
  
"And?"  
  
He returned this with a blank stare. With a sigh, Emma began to speak, "You expect to just be welcomed with open arms?" She scanned his face and his mind. "You had a bad childhood and you expect us to let you in just so that you can show them all just who Jason Wyngarde is? Unless you have something you can give, you aren't welcome here."  
  
Jason smiled cruelly, "Oh, I have something for you- The Phoenix." He paused for a more dramatic effect. "The most powerful psychic being that's ever been seen. A creature that can be used to your advantage." He smiled wickedly, "You need a Black Queen to complete the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. And you need someone powerful enough to hold the spot. I can bring her to you."  
  
Skeptical, as always, Emma threw him a challenging look. She read his mind, but everything seemed fuzzy around the edges. "Do you have the Phoenix?"  
  
"No, but I can find her. And manipulate her."  
  
"How do you know about her? And how can I be sure that you're telling the truth?"  
  
"You're a telepath, Emma, you can read my mind to see if I'm being honest." He opened his mind to her, and Emma, seizing the opportunity, looked far into his brain.  
  
After what seemed like a short eternity, she released him from her hold and looked at him, satisfied.   
  
"Do what you must. Bring her back and you'll be a full member."   
  
~~~~~  
  
(Still in the Flashback- but we're now with Jason in Canada)  
  
Jason remembered, with a shudder, the way Emma had read his thoughts. It had been a disturbing feeling, as if he were completely defenseless. And she had seen it all.   
  
She had seen his rough childhood, an ugly, scarred boy who had had only a handful of friends and a line of bullies always following him around. She had seen his time in college, when he had been a silent loser who, after one of his classes became fixated on Indian myth- one in particular.   
  
It had started as a simple hobby. Jason had read about the traditions of the Plains Indians and one day read about the Thunderbird:  
  
"These Thunderbirds are part of the Great Spirit. Theirs is about the greatest power in the whole universe. It is the power of the hot and the cold clashing above the clouds. It is blue lightning from the sun. It is like atomic power. The thunder power protects and destroys. It is good and bad; the great winged power. We draw the lightning as a forked zigzag, because lightning branches out into a good and bad part... In our Indian belief, the clown [A/N: the clown is another Native American figure that is closely linked to the Thunderbird- for this story, the clown is the person the Phoenix uses to live in the human world- i.e., the body the Phoenix possesses.] has a power which comes from the thunder beings, not from the animals or the Earth. He has more power than the atom bomb, he could blow off the dome of the Capitol. Being a clown gives you honor, but also shame. It brings you power, but you have to pay for it." [A/N: I didn't write that- see disclaimer]  
  
The passage had piqued his interest so much that he became preoccupied with it. After months of research, he had begun to link it to legends of other cultures. The Thunderbird transformed into the Firebird. He continued his studies until he had enough evidence to believe that the Thunderbird, commonly called a Phoenix in many cultures, wasn't just a legendary being. Some legends told him that the Phoenix had already taken bodies centuries before. And other tales told him that the Phoenix was about to return to the living world.   
  
Emma had continued to pry into his mind, seeing how he had started to watch the man named Charles Xavier and his students. Jason had believed that if the Phoenix were to reappear, it would do so in a mutant. He had been correct.   
  
Jason blinked and returned to the present with a start. He looked at Jean as she drank a cup of tea, a fake smile on his face. She seemed to be thinking, and Jason, noticing this, didn't want her to be so introspective. It was dangerous to let her do so, especially when she had had a dream of her past. In one quick, desperate moment, he leaned forward and kissed her. Pulling back just as quickly, he grinned shyly and mumbled, "I'm sorry... couldn't help it."  
  
Jean smiled, half surprised and half flattered. "It's ok." She looked down at the cup in her hands and stared at the tinged drink. A tiny voice in the back of her head told her that something about this was wrong, but she quickly pushed it aside. Jason had, after all, been so good to her. It would be wrong to treat him suspiciously.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Phoenix watched the form of Jason Wyngarde quite interested. It could sense that not all was right in this place and that something about him (possibly a large part of him) was a lie. He was a trickster, a devious being, and the Phoenix recognized this immediately.   
  
In the silence that was Jean Grey's mind, the Phoenix waited patiently. It knew that something was coming- something big. And that would give it the chance it needed to break free.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This, I feel is one of my less interesting chapters, but I promise that the next few will make up for it. We're reaching a half-way point, folks (Within the next few chapters). And this next chapter will be a nail biter (hehe... I know that sounds corny, but I've always wanted to be an announcer). Coming soon- more Phoenix, Jason and Emma meet once again, Scott gets closer to Jean, and more!  
  
Reviewers: You people light up my life and make my day brighter... please continue to review... I think I will shrivel and die without them. *Does the "I've got 80 some reviews' dance* BTW- If I reach 100 reviews... I believe a surprise is in order (Kegger... anyone?). Not sure what, but I'll do something special 4 u guys and girls.   
  
Lyrit Liltrick - Ok I'll respond in order to each comment. (Thanks alot btw). 1- Thanks for saying my accent thingy wasn't cheezy. I usually like to skip the whole thing b/c I think I make it sound stupid. Plus I know not a lick of French or Russian (and only a teeny bit of spanish). Merci and Lita are my own characters (hehe... I realized after I posted ch. 10 that I sorta lied in the intro by saying that all the mutants were real X-men- I was referring only to the teens... sry). I feel the same way about my Bobby/Rogue scenes. I think Bobby's sorta dull (well...actually, I think he's about as interesting as a table leg).. at least when he's with Rogue. Tovarisch- I found it on a random X-men site. It said that Colossus used it alot. I looked the word up online and found that it means comrade... or at least that's what the compu said (If it's a curse, I apologize. ^_^) Anyway, if you're looking for a translator, search google.com or ask.com and do a search for a good online translator. Thanks much for the review!!   
  
Ali- I thought it was common knowledge to all my readers that I am clinically insane. In fact, *lowers voice* I've recently escaped from a place. ^_~. *hiding the straight jacket that is hanging close by and covering up the "I'm a wacko" nametag on my shirt*. As for the impending doom by a hero- I AM THE HERO! ^_^ (And I'm such a B-flick watcher). We'll see about Scott/Jean- lemme give you a lil hint, tho: They're going to be going through a bit of crap throughout the fic. Will they end up together... that's the question. Thanks for the review!!!   
  
mysticmaiden - Thank you. It's so nice to get kind reviews. ^_^ But I ask... how do you know that Scott and Jean will meet up, hmm? *Devious smile* Thanks again.  
  
Imogen262 - Yes, X2 is worth a lil prison time... especially when you think of all the good looking guys in it (*sigh* Logan and John). Plus the fact about Jean dying at the end *smile* If only she could stay that way. Thanks so much. hehe Emma is an evil bitch ^_^.   
  
Spheksophobia- Thanks alot.   
  
RogueCajun- Thanks. I'm glad that ppl actually bought the accent. Hehehe... well... Emma isn't all evil... she does eventually become an X-men in the comic, but for now she's just evil. BTW- have you been reading my mind? How did you know that Emma would beat Scott to Jean? *getting oh so very paranoid*  
  
Eadha Ohn- Not the lawn gnomes... for the love of God, anything but them! I'll write more, I swear. Just don't hurt the gnomes. Please... leave the gnomes alone... *Sob*   
  
drama-nerd016- It's no prob. Thanks for the reviews. I must say that you have blasphemed (when you said you don't like John). But you're a good reviewer, so I won't flay you just yet ^_^. I'm curious- why does Scott worry you? (BTW- he might just have another half naked scene). I'm not so sure about Remy showing up again (sorry!) if I can fit him, I will, though. Thanks again.   
  
Well, that's all for this chapter, ~Wicked 


	12. Gotta Knock a Little Harder

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix" By: Wicked-Wytch (AKA the Laziest Piece of Crap in the World!)   
  
Disclaimer: Hello, I am Logan clone the fifth- serial no. 67hb32- and I am here to do the disclaimer for Wicked. Apparently, she's off making another one of her clones. *shrugs* She wants you to know that *reads off list*: She does not own the Xmen in any way shape or form. She would like to say that "Gotta Knock a Little Harder," is a song by Mai Yamane. And... um... it seems that she wants to shoutout to her people (U kno who U r) and all her readers and reviewers (much luv to u all)... whatever the hell that means. *Walks out of the room muttering about how wierd his maker is*  
  
R/R and Enjoy! (Questions? Comments? Ideas? Review!)  
  
Note- We're almost at a halfway point! *grinz grinz* Woohoo! Btw, I am a bad, bad Wicked-Wytch for keeping all you readers in suspense. I greatly apologize for the break. Drama in the homefront, as well as some summer homework and such is keeping me busy. Plus, I've been reading extra in hopes of improving my writing skills. ^-^.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merci and John were walking, side by side, in silence. The teenaged girl kept shooting John sideways glances whenever he wasn't looking. She knew that this boy was involved with something strange, and her curiosity seemed to grow with each step. Who was Magneto? And just what the hell was he using John for? Brow furrowed, Merci sighed a little too loudly, causing John to turn in her direction.   
  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Hmmm?" *Damnit, he caught me* "Oh... sorry." She turned her gaze from him to the ground. Before she could think, the question was out of her mouth. "Who's Magneto?"  
  
John gave her a placid stare before responding, "None of your damn business." Merci simply scoffed in response.   
  
"Where are we going?" The girl asked after a few more moments of silence.   
  
"*I'm* going home. I don't know where you're going." This statement left Merci dumbstruck. She stopped walking and looked at John, mouth open and a blank look in her eye.   
  
"Bastard." She recovered quickly. "I'd be going home, too. Except that my place was burned down last night. So I guess I'm sticking with you... especially since you were the one who destroyed the place."  
  
"You told me to throw the fireball!"   
  
"Yeah! I did! But I didn't tell you to start an inferno, you idiot!"   
  
"Dumb bitch," John was mumbling softly, quickening his pace in an attempt to lose her (which he figured was a futile attempt). His loathing for this girl was at an all time high and his hand was practically shaking with anger. He cursed her continually under his breath and bunched both fists. She was still following him (*How goddamn thick can a girl be?*) and he was considering whether or not to throw a fireball or two at her head. In his fist, tempting him greatly, was his lighter.   
  
Merci ran a hand through her hair wildly and continued to follow the boy. In the back of her head, she was cursing him and imagining ways of torturing him (nice and slowly). His attitude had just strengthened her resolve to follow him all the way to his home. Just a few paces behind him, Merci threw a dirty look at the back of his head.   
  
"Don't think I'm letting you off easy," she shouted angrily behind him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Found her,* Xavier thought with a small smile. With one final look at the metal walls, he slowly rolled out of Cerebro and headed for his office. Soon, he was sitting before Lita and Logan, a smile on his face.  
  
"She's alright," Xavier said quickly, "She's with John."  
  
"Pyro?" Logan asked, "What's she still doing with him?"  
  
"I don't know, but she's with him by choice."   
  
"Thank you so much," Lita said softly, "Do you know where to find her?"  
  
"Yes," Xavier responded quickly, "I can give you the address to where they are heading, but they will not be there for at least a half an hour. They're on their way to John's apartment."  
  
Lita shifted in her seat, she was all prepared to leave and find Merci. She turned once, to Logan, a small smile on her face. "Thank you," she said to him gently, "for all the help you've given me."   
  
"Lita," Xavier interrupted softly, "I get the impression that you are ready to leave us for good."  
  
"Well, you've helped me enough."  
  
"You are welcome to stay here when you find Merci. The both of you will have a place here, if you wish." Lita hesitated at this, unsure to take the offer.   
  
"Well..." she began.  
  
"Stay!" Logan burst out suddenly. He held the woman's gaze for a few moments, a smile in his eyes.  
  
"All right," she said finally. "I'll get Merci and bring her back here." She was on her feet in an instant, walking towards the door. "Thank you both." As she exited, "Bye."  
  
"See you," Logan muttered as the door closed. He, too, was ready to leave.   
  
"Logan, wait," Xavier called. "I..." The older man's voice faltered. His eyes seemed to storm and his thoughts were heavy. After a sigh, he turned his head. "Do me a favor, Logan. Tell Bobby and Rogue that they will have to have some punishment for going out late last night."  
  
"'Kay," Logan spoke after a nervous second. He had been sure that he would have gotten some threat from Xavier for stealing the car, but it didn't come. *Strange,* Logan thought.  
  
"And..." Xavier looked unhappy. "...Never mind."  
  
"You ok?" Logan asked after staring at Xavier.   
  
"I'll be fine," the older man said with an uncertain smile. Logan left the room quickly after and Charles was left to stare at the bare doors. He wondered, had he done the right thing by not telling Logan about Jean?   
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: ----Very Very important!!!!! We have another time jump. The next parts take place and hour or two later---- ~~~~~  
  
(Canada)  
  
Finally, after hours of travel he had made it. Scott could see the lake, it was only a few steps away. The sun reflected on its surface and had it not been the spot where Jean had lost her life, Scott would have found it peaceful beautiful. The sound of waves lapping against the snowy ground gave the place an eerie sense of calm.   
  
"Where are you?" Scott asked suddenly, taking a few shaky steps to the waterfront.   
  
He closed his eyes for a long second, blocking out the red world. Trying to feel Jean, he held his hand out and called her name softly.   
  
"Are you alive?" He asked gently, opening his eyes.   
  
And then he heard it. It was a mental voice that was barely audible. Scott's heart leapt and for a moment; he believed it was Jean. And then he realized who it was.  
  
::Scott::  
  
Charles Xavier.   
  
Scott crossed his arms over his chest and after a moment of stubborn silence, he snapped, ::What do you want?::  
  
::I need you to go somewhere. It has something to do with Jean.::  
  
Scott stood quietly, wondering whether or not he wanted to do what the old man wished. Should he just ignore Xavier completely, he wondered. For a moment, he considered this possibility, but then he thought about Jean. It was more important, he concluded, to find Jean than to hold a grudge. Finally pushing aside his anger and concentrating more on Jean, he responded with one simple word.   
  
::Where?::  
  
~~~~~  
  
Emma stepped out of her small jet, a large, white fur coat hugging the slim slopes of her shoulders. Her breath came out in small, visible puffs in front of her. She rubbed her thin, pink hands together, unaccustomed to the cold. Compared to her hometown in Boston, this place was downright frigid. She found this just another reason to sneer.   
  
The blond hurried down concrete path, her expensive heels clicking loudly. She looked extremely elegant and extremely rich as she strode to her ride, a small black helicopter that patiently awaited her. Within minutes, she was standing before the sleek, ebony door. A man opened it for her and she sat into a leather seat.   
  
She didn't need to inform the man of where they were heading. He simply began to fly as soon as she entered and closed the door. Emma exhaled lightly and examined a finely manicured icy blue nail.   
  
It was all coming to a climax, she knew. The Phoenix would soon be under the control of the Hellfire Club and then all of their plans would come to fruition.   
  
Emma sighed softly, her eyes focusing on the snowy landscape. She could see the small cabin in the distance growing ever larger.   
  
Soon, Emma thought, soon.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Phoenix Entity existed like a faint heartbeat. It was there, though barely detectable. It didn't exactly have a brain, but it could think (and was rather smart). And as it watched through Jean Grey's eyes, it realized that something was wrong. It wasn't just the lies... there was something behind that. Jason seemed tense and nervous, even though his smile was warm and charming. He had been up to something from the start, but now it seemed he was waiting for something special.  
  
Manipulation would never work on the Phoenix, though it could fool Jean. The being of fire could see through such things.   
  
It was almost time, the Phoenix knew, for it to rise again. It had taken its time, letting Jean have her fun. But it was quickly growing impatient (and stronger with each moment). Soon, she'd be able to control Jean completely.  
  
The door would be open very soon. And when it was opened, Jean Grey would fall into the fire, helpless. Pass the threshold and the Phoenix would be in power. All the Phoenix had to do was knock a little harder to break through that door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOoooo... I'm coming to perfect the evil cliffy. ^-^.   
  
hehehe... I luv it when Merci and John fight, it's just funny. Sorry if this chapter was semi-crappy (Maybe it's me tonite, but I've seen me do better). I'll make 'em better. Promise! Next chapter- It's happening, people. The Phoenix is getting ready and as everyone seems to be nearing Jean Grey, you know that *something* big's bound to happen. Violence... manipulation... it all goes down soon!!!!!  
  
Reviewers: Almost to 100 reviews!! WOOHOO (you have been warned about it... I'm not telling you what will happen)  
  
*2hf-sama*- *rotflmao* bitter, are we? Let's see what you do in retaliation, I have EE to protect me and don't try to say that she cannot protect me cuz she can. *EE jumps up and says "YEAH!"* And remember, I'm only showing off b/c u did it before, back when I had like 10 reviews and u had 50. How the mighty have fallen!!! Muahahahahahahaah!  
  
*Lyrit Liltrick*- lol... well... killing off the Iceman *pause to think about it... tempting* but it would leave Rogue really depressed... so no. (sry). X4... hmm... i'd think it'd be more about the government vs. the mutants (enter the sentinal ^_^)-- but the relationships would be a good mix too. But anyway as for the story, John will be around (prob til the end), no worries, I'm not making him disappear yet. And maybe if we're lucky, we'll see a lil bit more of gambit and colossus. *cross your fingers*.  
  
*Eadha Ohn*- you sick little monkey! How dare you threaten the gnomes... u know, they come to life at night, so I'd best be wary of staying outdoors after nightfall if I were you. Also, I've called the cops, they're going to pick you up for gnome abuse. Maybe they can give you something for the insomnia. (Thanks for the review ^_^)  
  
*tasha*- Thanks! hehe... well... scott is a bit slow if you ask me... sry. But thanks for the review- if you're a jean/scott fan you'll be happier later on! *hits self on head with jagged baseball bat- must not give away my secrets!*  
  
*RogueCajun*- I understand that- about Emma. And Stop reading my mind, damn you *tries to find that bucket thing that Magneto wears on his head to block Charles from reading his mind* STAY AWAY!!!  
  
*Drama-Nerd016*- *grinz* so... basically... my story's ok but it's my notes and such that are the realy keepers? I've SO gotta keep that in mind. ^-^. about Scott- we'll see about him. He's got a huge stick up his ass, I don't know how I'ma fix that up (or if I even will). And *reluctantly admitting* John is a typical Badboy. Course, that doesn't mean I luv him less. John= *hearts*. And thanks for the French offer! I'll keep it in mind.  
  
*Imogen262*- Hate Jean... how'd you get that idea? ^_^ And if you ever want a free Scott to run away with, I can always make a clone for you. hehe... only five ez payments of $29.99. *Grin!*  
  
Later people, ~the Wicked one 


	13. Merry Meet

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix" By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: I've given up on coming up with witty and/or ingenious disclaimers (at least for this chapter). So, I don't own the Xmen and all that good stuff.  
  
R/R and Enjoy! (Please review!) Sry for taking so long to update, I didn't realize that I had taken such a long break.  
  
I GOT 100 REVIEWS!!! WOO HOO!! WOO HOO!! *dances until the men come with straitjacket*. (Btw- I'm working on something special to celebrate, but I'm behind schedule, so it'll pop up later (when? No one knows :D). I know you're all uber-excited). ^-^  
  
Note- this whole thing takes place in Canada (blame Canada, blam Canada... :D jkjk)   
  
Oh, and a final note- you all should check out Wolverine: A Link to the Past by X-Gene. This author is cool ppl. Plus the story's all about... you guessed it.. Wolvie. ANd make sure to review plz! Thanx tons!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason smiled warmly at Jean. They had spent the greater part of the last few hours talking. Mainly, they had discussed their previous life together. He'd explained how they'd fallen in love. And, he'd even explained her mutant powers to her. After he felt she was satisfied, he took a small break, catching his breath and rechecking his story to make sure he hadn't left any holes. All he needed now, he thought, was to confuse her further. If he gave her the chance, he knew, she could regain her memory. And that would only mess up his plans.   
  
He was extremely grateful for Emma's power of mind control.   
  
She was on her way to the cabin, Jason knew. So, he'd have to prepare Jean.   
  
"Jean," he smiled his convincingly fake smile and spoke in his fabricated kind voice, "I was thinking that we should head back home. I called up a friend of ours. I hoped that if you saw her and spoke to her, maybe your memory would come back. We'll talk, all of us, and then we can go home."  
  
Jean watched him carefully. She made a disturbing habit of that- just observing. Of course, she always had a friendly look in her eye, but it still made Jason nervous because behind that kindness, he had the feeling that there was cold calculation going on inside that head. It was so faint and fleeting that Jason wasn't exactly sure what to make of it. So he ignored it, forcing himself to continue to play the part of a nice guy.   
  
Really, he couldn't wait until this whole thing was over. He was used to being a con artist and a fake, but even he felt a pang of guilt as he made her believe his story. Of course, he pushed this aside quickly, telling himself it'd all be worth it when he was rich and powerful. Full members of the Hell Fire Club could do whatever the hell they wanted. Maybe, he thought hopefully, if he finished this job he'd finally be able to take a break from everything and rest.   
  
Jean's voice woke Jason up from his daydreams.  
  
"A friend?" There was a bright, hopeful look in her eye, "Who?"  
  
"Her name's Emma."  
  
"How do we know her?"   
  
"Oh," Jason smiled, "That's an interesting one..."   
  
~~~~~  
  
His breath came out in cold gasps. It was surprising to Scott just how quickly the cold could take hold of him. Rubbing his hands together, he took in the sight of the sunlight reflecting off the lake once again. There was a grim look on his face. Xavier had told him to investigate a small cabin. He hadn't given many specifics, only that there might be something relating to Jean in the cabin and that it was almost 40 minutes away from the lake.   
  
It was time for him to leave.  
  
It was hard, saying goodbye. Scott had to force himself to take the first step back. He hung his head as he walked away. Would this be the last place he had seen Jean? Quite suddenly, he straightened himself and set his jaw, refusing to think the worst just yet.   
  
*She's alive,* Scott told himself. *She has to be.*  
  
She had, after all, sent him that dream. She wanted him to keep looking.  
  
So he would. Cyclops walked, his shoes crunching in the fresh snow. His sense of duty would make him carry this out to the end. Whatever he found in the cabin, he hoped it would lead him to Jean Grey.   
  
~~~~~  
  
She knocked, lightly and politely, on the hard wooden door, keeping an eye on her finely manicured nails the whole time. Emma gave herself a once over mentally as she waited for the door to open. She had been told that she would have to play along. It was like a game, Jason had told her, or a play. And she had an important role to play.   
  
The door opened after a long minute and Emma stepped in swiftly, already removing her fur and carefully handing it to Jason. Her heel clicked against the wooden floor. She could sense that her Phoenix was just a room away, so she began toward her. But the look on Jason's face stopped her from going much further.   
  
"She's still very fragile," Jason whispered. "You have to be very careful with her. We don't want her to remember her life in the mutant school. And we don't want her to remember how to use her powers. Right now, she's pretty weak and can't read anyone. If you jolt her too much-"   
  
"I know what I'm supposed to do," Emma replied sharply. That said, she continued until she was standing before a closed door. It was large and thick and Emma pushed it aside quickly.   
  
A red headed woman in a baggy shirt and pants was sitting on the edge of a large mattress. Her eyes were inquisitive, unsure, and large. There seemed to be a question in her face.   
  
"Hello, Jean," Emma spoke with a false kindness that was surprisingly convincing. "It's me, Emma."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jean watched the blond woman in white as she entered the room. There was no snap of memory, no recollection of this woman. She had hoped that upon seeing her, she'd have been able to feel something. The way Jason had described her, Emma had been very close to her, nearly a sister.   
  
But she hadn't felt a thing when she'd laid eyes on Emma Frost except curiosity. Jean returned Emma's smile and rose from the bed, quick to embrace her. Emma seemed to stiffen up at this, though just for a second. It was strange to Jean, but she shrugged it off.  
  
"It's..." Jean chose her words carefully, "So good to see you."  
  
"You don't remember me, do you?" Emma asked softly.   
  
Jean gave her an apologetic look and shook her head, no. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's ok. You'll remember soon enough." Emma ran a hand through her straight hair and inspected a blue nail before gesturing toward the bed, "Sit, please." Jean did as told, always keeping an eye on closely on Emma.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Yes,* Emma thought slyly, *You'll remember it all.* For a moment, her grin turned wicked but it quickly reverted to its friendly form. "I..." She paused, pretending to think, "Well... I think I can help you remember some things." She sighed heavily and then turned her head to the side. "It may be too much for you, right now, though."  
  
"What is it?" Jean asked. "If you can help me get things back, I want to do it."  
  
"Yes," Emma grinned, "But maybe we should wait a little." She was setting her trap, laying out the web for the innocent butterfly to be caught in. And she knew it would work.  
  
"Please, just tell me. I want to know what I've lost."  
  
"Well... you see, I'm a telepath as well. I can use my powers..."  
  
"I want to do it," there was a sudden determined look in Jean's eye.   
  
"But..."  
  
"Please, Emma."  
  
"Well, if you insist..." Emma grinned darkly, but her face was out of Jean's view. *This is too easy,* Emma thought. The pale woman turned and faced Jean, holding her hands up, on the sides of Jean's head. "Close your eyes," Emma said, "And try to keep your mind blank. I'll do the rest."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok... I admit it, I'm a bastard. *grin* It's all coming to a big thingy (how many times have I said that, now?). And I'm trying to make it happen next chappy- tho I can't make any promises, sometimes it just won't come out too quick (what can I say? I'm longwinded!). Anyway, the wait is almost over. Patience, my readers ^-^ *taking much too much sadistic pleasure in making you all wait*  
  
Reviewers: Hello, gentle reviewers! I have a question for you. Not a question, really more of a request. If you're into anime... or if you just like funny stories, please can you go and check out my other Yu Yu Hakusho story "Darque Tournament" (yes, I kno the title's crappy). But the story is good (a lot of humor) and i want more reviews. Btw- Have I ever said that I luv my reviewers... just wanted to share that with ya :D.  
  
RogueCajun - OOOO U have vain magical action figures??? I WANT SOME!!! *frantic child-like obsession* Where'd you get 'em and how much did they cost!!! And of course I will clone Pyro for you, you are a good and faithful reviewer :D It takes a few days tho... would you like any special features on your Pyro? Thanx for review.  
  
Rightcouch- Thanks for the review. Yeah, Merci and Lita are my OC's. I would have added Kitty, but I don't really like her too much and she is alredy in the institute (i woulda only used her if she hadn't already been there in the movie). Gambit makes a cameo (actually, Kitty does too) and I don't know much about Angel, though I think he's a cutie :D lol. I know I focus too much on Pyro... it's a problem... I need to join a support group or something *heavy sigh* The first step is always admitting you have a problem. I won't be adding the brotherhood (sorry) just have too many characters here as is. Glad you reviewed though, I really appreciate constructive criticism.   
  
Alia- Thanks... a world without bunnies and full of cute guys is like heaven *grin* You meant the Phoenix when you were speaking of the pacifist, right? Don't worry... she's still violent and evil, she's just being patient. After all, the Phoenix isn't even evil in the beginning when she's introed in the cartoon.   
  
drama-nerd016- "you must be a lot of fun! " awwwwww *tear tear* See!!! This is why I luv reviewers!!! *gives u a big hug* okok, I'll get myself together. *gets self together* I must grudgingly admit that the actor who plays Scott IS really hot (See, I think that if he just stood there in the movie and did and said nothing, he'd b perfect ^-^) ooo... but he's not as cute as logan or john :D *must not blaspheme my hot ones* and I'm glad you like slutty Emma ^_^  
  
Eadha Ohn - I'm glad you like Merci (least someone does:D). *forces self to not say anything* well... you'll see about a Jean/Scott meeting. I think it's sorta obvious that something might happen like that. *the monsters in my closet suddenly break out and pull me inside, ready to torture me for giving away storylines* Thanks for the review... *is swallowed into the closet*  
  
Blackheart Syaoran- Hey! Cool name! Glad you're interested in the story and hope you stick around for more. Thanx for the review!!  
  
maria- The Great Maria-san!! *low bow of respect* Honored, I am to be reviewed by you so many times. BTW You were review no. 100 :D :D. There will be a special place in my heart for u always (hehe) Thanx muchly! TTYL  
  
Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me- well maybe not the last one... (U2! ^-^) ~Wicked 


	14. The Unleashed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix" By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men movie, cartoon, or comic. :'(  
  
R/R and Enjoy! (Please review!)  
  
This Ch. also takes place in Canada.   
  
Also, sorry for being away so long. Lazy me. And then, when I tried to do some writing, it came out crappy. *le sigh* I had to take a few days to get the words coming out easily. And I wanted to make sure this was good, being that it's an important chapter.   
  
This is it, folks. :D I really liked writing this chappy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason stayed outside of the room on Emma's instructions. It bothered a part of him; he wanted to know what was going on. Not knowing what was happening on the other side of the door filled him with apprehension. But, he also felt a sense of relief. He could take a break from his lies and rest. Emma would take charge of the situation and control the Phoenix.   
  
So Jason waited outside, patiently. He hoped it went well, whatever Emma was doing. But, he realized with slight relief, Jean Grey, along with the Phoenix was no longer his problem.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Emma closed her eyes and then felt the familiar sensation of touching another's mind. It was an odd feeling, breaking into an other person's mind.  
  
She could immediately sense Jean's feelings of violation. Emma grinned inwardly at Jean's embarrassment. She was wondering whether Emma could see the tiny little thoughts that she wanted to be kept secret from the rest of the world.   
  
After enjoying herself observing Jean's mind, she went to work. Implanting false memories and habits was quite simple, not nearly as hard as imagined. Emma could sense Jean's growing wonder at these memories.   
  
And then she felt something else. Emma paused and tried to feel out this oddity, almost like a whole different mind within Jean's. Then it dawned upon her. This thing, the thinking and seeing mind that seemed to be made of fire, was the Phoenix.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Jean felt strange. It was almost as if she was floating. She felt exposed, as if she was naked and Emma was staring at her. More than anything else at the moment, Jean wanted to close herself off. But she remembered Jason's words. He had told her that Emma could help her remember everything she had lost. So she forced herself to take the sense of embarrassment that was quickly rising in her system. This, though, was quickly forgotten when the memories came.  
  
She could see herself dancing in the dark with Jason, having a gab session with Emma on the phone about marriage and children, lying in the dark with Jason by her side, picking out an apartment, and so many others.   
  
*This,* Jean thought, *is what I was missing.* Looking through all the memories and living through them, Jean felt happiness and appreciation towards Emma.   
  
And then, quite suddenly, it stopped. Everything seemed to go dark. Jean tried to breathe but found herself unable to. Her whole body was still, unmovable. Something was wrong. Jean tried to shout, to scream but found she was unable to. Whatever Emma was doing to her was killing her.   
  
*Oh God,* she whispered to no one, *Please stop.*  
  
~~~~~  
  
Emma called to the floating consciousness, the fiery being that was hidden deep within Jean Grey. She wanted to see inside it, try to understand it, so that she could use it to her benefit. But it seemed that something was controlling the second mind, or at least holding it back. Emma found this unacceptable and started, at once, to try and bring forth this consciousness.   
  
It took coaxing and strong telepathy, but after a good ten minutes, the consciousness of the Phoenix was freed. Emma waited patiently, giving it a second before prying inside it to look. As she prepared to search the mind, she felt a strong force push her back.   
  
She was being pushed out, forced out of the mind of Jean Grey. Emma fought with all her might but found it impossible to win against so strong a mind. Swearing slightly, she let herself be forced out of the stronger mind.   
  
Back in her own body, Emma looked at Jean, who had fallen on her side on the mattress. Her eyes were closed and her body was still. Emma suddenly was hit with a strong sense of foreboding.   
  
"You shouldn't have done that," a small voice came from Jean's mouth. She wasn't awake, yet she was speaking.   
  
*That's NOT a good sign,* Emma thought unhappily. She leaned in toward Jean and pressed a thin hand on her shoulder. "Jean?"   
  
Without warning, her eyes were open and her body shot up. Emma gasped in surprised and watched with her cold blue eyes as Jean Grey stood up. Only, she realized as she looked into eyes that burned, it wasn't Jean Grey.   
  
"Phoenix," Emma mumbled softly. For once, she looked completely taken aback. The puppet of Jean (Phoenix holding the strings, of course) smiled at Emma and thrust her right hand forward. Emma flew backward, her whole body moving faster than her mind could register. She stopped only when she hit the wall with a crack, her head bumping on a sharp edge of a table. "Damn it." Emma muttered, fighting the black fog that rolled into her vision. She knew, if she didn't fight, she'd go unconscious. "No!"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Jason saw her exiting the room and had a sudden sense of foreboding. Logic told him that Emma would be right behind Jean, still whispering things into her ear. But as he looked into the red head's eyes, he knew something had gone wrong.   
  
These eyes were not the kind green eyes he had looked into for the past few days. These eyes were harsh and red rimmed. This was the Phoenix.   
  
Jason was on his feet immediately, his mind set on getting out of the cabin. He wanted to run, needed to run, to get the hell away from this woman.   
  
"Not so fast," Jean called and Jason was suddenly stuck in place. Fear took hold of him, as well as desperation. He knew he wouldn't escape, but he still fought. "Jason Wyngarde, the great liar. I want to repay you for your lies, Jason." The Phoenix smiled. It was a deceptive gesture, seemingly sweet and innocent- that of Jean Grey. But there was an almost unnoticeable amount of malice in it.   
  
Jason closed his eyes to block himself from that disturbing smile. He was breathing hard and irregularly and was shuddering. "Please..." he spat, "Please have mercy! Please. Don't kill me!"  
  
"Mercy?" The puppet Jean grinned and let out a soft chuckle. "No. Never." She took a step closer to Jason, closing in on him. He struggled to move his left leg, just lift it an inch, but couldn't manage it. He whimpered loudly.   
  
The Phoenix seemed to enjoy the sounds emanating from him, the soft, childlike sounds of fear and hopelessness. She reached out to Jason and let her fingers brush up against his cheek, over his scar. "You're such an ugly man, Jason. No wonder you made me see that handsome illusion." A small tear cascaded down the man's cheek. "I grow tired of you, Jason. I think I'll kill you now."  
  
Jean's eyes grew red, a mix of fire and blood. Jason trembled uncontrollably as he felt his whole body being squeezed, as if by a large boa. He started to cough, finding it hard to catch a breath.   
  
And then it stopped. Jason felt himself free from the Phoenix's terrible powers. He could move and didn't hesitate to use this to his advantage, running out of the cabin and barely sparing the woman a glance. To him, it didn't matter much what had preoccupied the Phoenix; his only thought was on surviving.   
  
~~~~~  
  
The Phoenix turned, an incredible amount of hatred in her eyes. She had been enjoying herself, watching the man die. And then she had been disturbed; something large and hard had hit her squarely in the head.   
  
"No one," Emma's voice came from behind her, "hurts me without receiving some type of punishment."  
  
"Emma," Phoenix smiled, "So good that you have come to me. Now you can die, and," she grinned, "I don't have to make that extra trip to find you under the rubble."   
  
"I don't think so, bitch." Emma growled, her self-control gone. [A/N: CHICK FIGHT!!! (lol)] She looked little like the well-dressed, genteel woman who had arrived at the cabin earlier. Her clothes were a mess and her hair stained with her blood from the object the Phoenix had thrown at her. Her eyes were full of fury and her body seemed both lithe and tense.   
  
Emma closed her eyes and let her powers take over. She would break the Phoenix, or so she thought, by destroying its mind. But soon found it a bit easier said than done. The Phoenix's mind was very well guarded, mental walls blocking its enemies. Emma put all her powers into breaking in, but could not do it. She realized this and opened her eyes. Her powers would be useless against this thing that paraded in a woman's body. Emma felt the first cold ropes of fear tighten around her body. She knew death was imminent if she wasn't careful. Phoenix was closing in on her, she had to do something, she realized unhappily.  
  
"Jean..." Emma began to speak, hands up to show that she didn't want trouble.   
  
"Not Jean," Phoenix smiled, shaking her head almost playfully. She was enjoying the taste of fear.   
  
"Phoenix," Emma forced a smile in spite of how she was feeling, "You don't have to do this." The blond backed up slowly, trying to keep the distance between them. "I can... help you, show you this world. It's all new to you. You'll need money, possessions. I can give you anything you need."  
  
"I think," Phoenix spoke softly, running a thin finger through flaming hair, "I can take care of myself, *Emma dear*." She strode over to Emma, getting closer and closer until they were merely steps apart. The puppet-Jean smiled a disturbing smile and then said, "You know, Emma, I didn't thank you for setting me free."   
  
"Heh..." Emma let out a heavy breath. She opened her mouth, ready with some kind of retort. But then, as her lips moved to speak, everything went bright and she felt a searing pain.   
  
The last thing Emma Frost saw before blacking out was the smiling face of Jean Grey, wreathed in flame. "Thank you, Emma. So very much."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey hey!! My bday is tomorrow (aug 12)! Light me a candle and start worshipping!!!! (grin). Anyway, wasn't that ending fun? I loved it *hehehe*. Plz review. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been having some stressful days- it took forever to get the words flowing right. But hey, review and I'll update sooner. :):):)  
  
Next ch- Fun and madness (aka Blood and Fire). THe Phoenix is on the prowl, but for how long?   
  
Reviewers: Where the hell did all of you go? *crossing fingers that you all show back up to review this one*  
  
Eadha Ohn- LOL. Yup, that Emma is an evil bitch. *giving you the right to bitch slap her* She got hers here, but who knows... maybe she'll be back. *grin*  
  
RogueCajun- You're Pyro clone has been sent to your house and should arrive within the next 5 minutes :D. I'm SO buying the magical Xmen actiion figures!! Thanx for the review ^-^  
  
drama-nerd016- O.O High Jackman with long hair *drool*. hehehe. Thanx for the review!!!  
  
Right, see you all next chapter and don't forget- Embrace the darkness. ^_^ ~Wicked 


	15. Fan the Flame

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix" By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
El Disclaimer (en SAP): No tengo derechos sobre los X-Men. (lol, sry if that isn't entirely correct, I've only started to comprehend the language -- after taking the class for 3 years ^_^.)   
  
R/R and Enjoy! (Please review!)  
  
I'd just like to say: OOOO! Black outs are the COOLEST! *grin* (just got thru the big one). And, I admit it... this chapter is short. Sorry. *Ashamed of self* -_-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott recoiled from the brightness of an explosion. He covered his eyes with a hand and blinked a few times, getting rid of some pesky after images that hindered his vision. He had been walking toward the cabin, the spot that Xavier had told him about, when he had seen the bright flames shoot up into the air and heard the sound of wood crashing. Smoke bellowed from the new holes in the roofs and windows that had been blasted through. For a few minutes, he stood dumbfounded. He wondered what the hell could cause something like that.   
  
And then he realized the danger of the situation. Someone, he thought, could have been hurt. Maybe they needed help. So he ran, as fast as his legs could carry until he reached the house.   
  
~~~~~  
  
The Phoenix looked back at her work, admiring it slightly. There was a content smile on her face, a gesture that was corrupted because of the evil intent behind it. She watched, intently until the fire grew tall and engulfed the whole house.   
  
Emma Frost was alive and stuck somewhere inside. The Phoenix knew this and gladly awaited the woman's passing. She stood in the snow, in a white shirt and jeans, arms crossed over her chest. The cold effected her only slightly.   
  
And then she felt him. A small voice in the back of her head seemed to react to this new presence. Though she couldn't silence it, the Phoenix was strong enough to push it aside. Feeling him approaching, Phoenix took a few steps back, hiding behind trees. As he ran toward the building she saw him through the shadows.   
  
*Scott,* the voice in the back of her head seemed to scream.   
  
Phoenix watched him silently, a scowl on her face. He was handsome and, somehow, familiar. Strange, she thought. So instead of leaving the scene and escaping back into the world that was so new to her, the Phoenix stayed in her spot and watched the man.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Scott ran toward the burning building and watched wide eyed as the fire quickly destroyed the small house. His mind raced. Could someone be inside? For an awkward moment, Scott paced back and forth, his eyes never leaving the cabin.   
  
"Damnit, what do I do?" He spoke out loud, his hands trembling slightly. It looked like the roof was about to collapse but he still felt the nagging voice telling him to go in and make sure it was empty.   
  
And then he heard the scream. It had definitely been a feminine voice, and a scared one at that. Scott's fear melted at that and he bolted into the building as fast as he could. Immediately, a screen of smoke hit him in the face. Coughing, he removed his jacket and put it over his face, hoping it would block some of the smoke.   
  
"Where are you?" Scott cried loudly. He heard a soft response, a grunt, and ran in its direction.   
  
Lying on the ground, barely moving was a small bundle of a woman. She was curled into a ball, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. Screaming, she was moving very slowly, side to side. And, Scott realized quite quickly, she was on fire.   
  
"Shit!" Scott put his jacket on top of the flames and after a few attempts put the flames out. "It's going to be ok," the man spoke loudly, trying to assure the woman of her safety. Quickly, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her outside. As he reached the front door, he felt the heat of another explosion hit him. The roof had collapsed and the flames had risen. Breathing hard, Scott spoke to the woman in his arms, "Are you alright?"  
  
"...Can't let her get away... dangerous." The woman looked up at Scott sharply once, her cold blue eyes meeting his shaded ones. "Ph- Phoe..." Then she blinked and closed her eyes, unconscious.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Christ," Jason muttered as he ran through the bushes. Already a good distance away, he had heard the explosions and turned just in time to see the flames rising. Relief filled him, as he was suddenly glad to have escaped in time. For a moment, he wondered if Emma had been fortunate enough to leave the small cabin.   
  
But he shrugged that nagging feeling away quickly. *He* was alive. And, to him, that was all that really counted.   
  
So after staring at the smoldering home that he had called his own for a few fleeting moments, he turned his back and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.   
  
~~~~~  
  
The Phoenix watched Scott as he entered and then emerged from the flaming cabin. To her dissatisfaction, Emma was in his arms. Realizing that the woman was alive, the Phoenix growled in something like fury. She decided that she would have to revisit Emma Frost sometime later.   
  
But with the man standing so close to her, Phoenix couldn't help but fix her vision on him. She knew, with a quick use of her power, that his name was Scott. For some reason, she dared not enter his mind any farther. With her eyes, she could discern his body and handsome face. She was attracted. She focused her vivid green eyes on him and did not move from her spot behind the trees. A part of her wanted to run to him, speak to him, touch him. This part also knew he'd take her into his arms very happily. The two of them belonged together.   
  
But the logical part of her brain, the ruthlessness of the Phoenix knew this was a mistake. The world was new to her and she didn't want to be ruled by her feelings and emotions. No, first she would gain information and learn about the human world. Work before pleasure.  
  
And so, the Phoenix, in spite of her longing, turned and walked away from Scott Summers and into the unknown.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Scott shook the unconscious blond slightly but soon found it useless. Giving up on waking her, he checked her vitals and body. She was breathing, and her heartbeat was fine. There were a few burns on her legs and arms, as well. So, Scott realized that the woman needed medical attention. With a heavy sigh, he shifted her in his arms and started to walk.   
  
He started off slowly, a strange feeling overcoming him that urged him to stay. Of course, having an injured woman in his arms was stopping him from doing so. But, Scott did turn and let his shaded eyes skim over the trees and snow. For a brief second, his breath caught. He had sworn he'd seen something moving behind one of the trees. And then he heard the soft crunch of snow under feet.   
  
"Hello?" Scott called. "Is anyone out there?" Responded with silence, Scott heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head. The strange feeling did not leave him, but didn't want to endanger the blond woman's life by hesitating any longer. Looking down at the woman, Scott saw her eyelids flutter. For a moment, she stared at him fiercely. She opened her mouth, as if to say something of utter importance. And then, just as quickly as it had happened, she closed her eyes and only a moan escaped out of her mouth.   
  
"Come on," Scott whispered to the woman, clutching her tightly to his body to keep her warm. "Gotta find you a hospital."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Phoenix is a stalker! Woo hoo! Now I have to get her to stalkers anonymous. *grin*. (Being a permanent member of stalker anonymous, I get points for all new members I bring in.) I really was laughing out loud when I wrote those stalker parts. hehehe... Anyway, is that the end of Phoenix? Hell no, my friends. She'll be back, no worries. (What the hell do you think? W/o the Phoenix the story is without a backbone!)   
  
Reviewers: Yay! I've got some of you back! Now I just need to find those others. Don't worry, I'll find them *get's hunting kit off the self* *menacing grin* They'll be back. (BTW Thanks to all you nice reviewer people).   
  
Imogen262- Thanks alot for the review. I'm 17 going on 5 (I plan to stop aging within the next 6-10 years and then declaring that I'm 5) ^_^. I'm glad you enjoyed Emma being beaten for once (you are not alone in that).  
  
RogueCajun- SHHHHHHH! Not everyone knows what goes on. Don't give away secrets, damn you!! (takes a deep breath and regains sanity). ^-^ Thanx for the review. And, in my humble opinion, I agree with you. Jean really is enjoyable as the phoenix (and never again reaches that coolness level). hehe  
  
drama-nerd016 - everyone luvs a good chick fight (grin). A lot of people consider Emma a slut, so it's no biggie. I thought that having Jason/Emma controlling her for a long time would be boring as hell (and I've dragged it out plenty, I think). And YAY! Welcome to the Pyro-luvers club- have a lighter *passing you a lighter* :). (Ok, so maybe you're just a half member, but still... ) ^_^ Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Lyrit Liltrick - LOL. I promise more Pyro but just not right away. Sorry. I understand your pain, he's one of my favs too. *for your viewing pleasure, I present to you, Pyro clone #2 (clothed only in a loin cloth). He does anything you want him to. (hehe) Have fun! * Possibly- Next chapter *might* be having Pyro back and in the spot light. Maybe. But anyway, I don't like Jean but I do enjoy writing the Phoenix. Annoyingly evil bitches are great *grin*. You're getting ready for college, I wish you the best (I'm almost there... next year *shudder*.) When you get there, you have to tell me if it's anything like I imagine.   
  
K see yaz in the next ch.  
  
~Wicked (Now complete with worshippers and fanboys! ^^). 


	16. Merry Part

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix" By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
Disclaimer: *Wicked glares at disclaimer* You know, I'm getting freaking tired of trying to come up with something new every freaking chapter. *Kicks disclaimer and then sighs* I don't own X-men... etc. etc. etc.  
  
R/R and Enjoy! (Please review and make me happy!)  
  
Note- This chapter takes place a lil bit (30mins- a few hours (I enjoy being vague)) after the last. BTW- Say hello to my OC's. They're baaaack! And... *sniffle* get ready to say bye bye to John *sniffle* The Kleenex are available for anyone who needs. ALSO- I believe this chappy is a bit longer than the most recent ones have been. Yay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back in the states)  
  
"Guess this is it, then," Merci said softly, her eyes sweeping over the entire content of the room. She was leaving and this was her goodbye. It was funny, really, she didn't know this boy and yet she felt bad leaving him alone.   
  
The apartment he lived in was a bit small for a loft, but spacious enough to suit the boy. Merci had the feeling that he didn't need nor want too much space. The place was rather dark, long curtains covering up all the windows except for one. Through that one, the largest, the midafternoon sun was shining brightly.   
  
Merci sighed and ran a hand up her arm. The place seemed so cold, so empty. For a boy who wielded fire, it lacked the intense heat she had expected. There were no burn marks, as she had imagined there would have been. The walls were bare and white, the furniture simple and black. There were two niches in the walls, one used as a bathroom, the other a kitchen; rooms so tiny they couldn't really be called rooms. The bed was rather small and simple white cotton sheets covered it. It gave off the feeling of being uninhabited. Merci wondered how long he had lived in the place and how he could have survived without disturbing anything.   
  
"Yeah," John mumbled softly. The look in his eye made Merci feel as though he was thinking something along the lines of: It's been long overdue.   
  
Merci gave him a sharp look, her teal eyes hard. "Look," she started, one hand fumbling absentmindedly with a wrapper in her pocket. "You helped me out back there, I won't forget it. If you ever need someth-"  
  
"It wasn't anything. All I did was return a favor. I don't like being in debt. Forget it."   
  
The whole room fell into a chasm of silence, except, of course, for that familiar swish-flick of the lighter that Merci had grown accustomed to. He was looking at her, a look on his face that Merci couldn't quite understand. Was that unhappiness in his eye? "Your friend's waiting outside. You should get going." John said suddenly.   
  
"I'm going to be staying at the Xavier Institute. You could come along; I'm told there's plenty of space there. Staying with... what was his name? Magneto? Obviously, it's no good."  
  
"No thanks," he flashed her a disturbing, cold smile, "Tried that before and it didn't work out too well. I'll do fine with Magneto. If I don't, I always have another option." Without missing a beat, he said, "See you." He turned and headed toward an armchair which was positioned in front of a small television.   
  
"Come with us," Merci said suddenly, her request almost a plea.   
  
"Hey," he said with what sounded like a bitter laugh, "Say hi to Bobby and Rogue for me."   
  
Merci stood there for a moment, watching his back. The issue was closed and it was over. She hadn't expected a warm, emotional goodbye. So why had her heart given a sad little leap when he turned from her? The girl sighed softly and stuffed her hands in her pockets. With a final, quiet mumble, Merci left the apartment and John Allerdyce for what she thought was for good. Her final words, which made the young man stiffen in his seat: "Bye, John, I won't forget you." She had added in a barely audible voice, "You asshole."   
  
--  
  
Merci shook her head and pushed away the memory. Forget the stupid flame thrower, a small voice in the back of her head said quietly, he's not worth it. Much to Merci's displeasure, that didn't stop her from feeling bad. She was walking beside Lita in silence. They were apparently headed for a brand new home, a place where they'd be safe with other mutants.  
  
Merci sighed softly and gave Lita a side-ways glance. And then, before she could think, it tumbled out of her mouth, "I liked him." It had been soft and gentle and from Lita's non-reaction, she almost thought she hadn't heard.  
  
"That hijo de la gran puta* [A/N: loosely translated: "son of a bitch", strictly translated: "son of the great whore". Your choice. And, yes, Lita is Spanish. :)]?"  
  
"Lita!"   
  
"He tried to kill you, Merci. Or have you forgotten?"  
  
Merci fell silent and then, in an attempt to redeem him said, "He saved my life, too."   
  
"Doesn't really balance things out, does it?" Lita cast a dark glance on Merci. "Don't be foolish. He came back to the club just to light you on fire and kill you. If not for your power..."   
  
"You're right," Merci said with a tired sigh, "But I still liked him. He was a prick, an asshole," Lita perked for a moment, thinking that Merci had gotten her point, "but he wasn't evil."  
  
"If you're expecting me to suddenly forgive him, forget it." Lita said sharply, "It's because of him that the club's up in ashes and we're out of jobs *and* a home." When the older woman saw the look on Merci's face, she exhaled loudly and added, in a softer tone, "Forget about him. We won't see him again. There's a new life ahead of us."   
  
"Yeah," Merci spoke sullenly, "I guess so."  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Canada)   
  
Scott was standing over the thin blond woman, his eyes never leaving her figure. He had not found Jean and was feeling a new kind of emptiness fill him. With a heavy sigh, he turned to the side and looked for a seat. He felt weary, as if he needed hours and hours of sleep to rest his tired soul.   
  
"Are you family?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. Shaken, Scott looked up and realized the voice had come from a small older woman, a nurse. For a moment, he wondered if he should tell the truth. But then he realized that he would probably be thrown out of the place and unable to speak to her when she woke.   
  
So, he responded, with a quick smile, "Yes. We're distant cousins. I came to visit for the weekend. I haven't seen her in ages." With the nurse looking satisfied, Scott continued, "Is she all right?"  
  
"Ah, this dear pretty girl," the woman was hobbling toward the unmoving figure of Emma, "She will be fine. But," she added sharply, "she will need plenty of rest and may have some lasting scars on her arms and legs."   
  
"Oh," Scott muttered softly. He cast a quick glance on the bandages covering Emma's body.  
  
"We collected her belongings," the nurse said gently, pointing to a table on Emma's right. Scott noted the small pile, but did not go to it right away. He watched as the nurse checked the chart that hung by Emma's bed and then moved in to take blood. "Well... I'll be back in a little while," the woman said with a smile before exiting.   
  
Scott waited until the door closed and then moved over to Emma's belongings. He bypassed the vial of perfume, lipstick, set of keys, and other various items, going straight for her wallet. He crossed his fingers that her name would be inside (he had been surprised and pleased that so far no one had asked him for her name).   
  
"Emma Frost," Scott read quietly off a driver's license. He inspected the card, seeing that she was a resident of New York (he tried to remember her address) as well as her height (5'4), her birth date (5/29/76) [A/N; see below], and license number. He looked over the woman and sighed softly. He wondered: Did she have some connection to Jean?  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Exact Location Unknown- A city in Canada)  
  
The sounds of a city filled her ears. It was the Phoenix's first time in a city and the experience was turning out to be quite educational. At first glance she had been awestruck. Simply put, Phoenix was surprised by the size, sounds, and sights. She was most fascinated, though, by the people. So many littered the streets, all races and ages. It was then, as she was admiring the sights, that she bumped into a stranger.   
  
"Watch it, bitch!"   
  
Jean stopped walking. Her eyes slanted dangerously and she turned to face the person whom had spoken the curse. The Phoenix found herself staring at a young businesswoman, probably in her twenties, wearing a pantsuit.   
  
"Excuse me?" Phoenix asked. Her voice was very low.   
  
"I told you to watch it!" The woman responded angrily, not realizing she was making a rather large mistake, "You bumped into me because you weren't looking where you were going."   
  
"Oh?" The Phoenix smiled its disturbing smile and took a step closer to the woman, who suddenly seemed to notice the malice behind her green eyes. "I suppose," Phoenix spoke calmly, "next time I should take care to look out for people in my way." She then added, "And you should learn to watch how you speak to others." At this, the Phoenix closed the gap between herself and the woman. There was barely any space between the two and the Phoenix, still smiling, let her fingers curl around the woman's shoulders in an almost violent manner. (As this was happening, the businesswoman was quickly repeating, "I'm sorry!"). For a brief moment, she simply stared into the businesswoman's fearful eyes. And then, she unleashed her power.   
  
The Phoenix wanted to destroy, to decimate the annoying woman's mind. She wanted to feel terror and fear and all the wonderful human emotions that made living interesting. As the woman struggled against her grasp, the Phoenix couldn't help but laugh madly. She couldn't stop... wouldn't stop. She wanted to feel it all, every emotion and every tiny flare of pain.  
  
But as she twisted the young woman's mind, a crowd gathered around her. And something else, far more distracting happened. Phoenix could hear a voice: Jean Grey's voice. And suddenly, there were stars in front of her eyes and cotton in her mouth. It was impossible, she realized quickly, for her to do anymore damage to the girl. The small, surviving part of Jean Grey wouldn't allow it. Somehow, she could fight.   
  
*Damn you,* the Phoenix thought angrily. And then she heard the other voices.   
  
"Oh my God! What is that woman doing?"  
  
"It's a mutant!"  
  
"Someone get help!"  
  
The Phoenix immediately released the businesswoman and looked at the group that had assembled around them. Extremely annoyed, she started to walk off. She was not ready to receive so much attention. After all, the Phoenix had a purpose. She was planning on reaching New York City. Before Jason had disappeared, she had scanned his thoughts. That was where he was heading. So, the Phoenix only felt it right to follow. After all, he had a lesson to be learned. Informing others of her movements (by attracting unwanted attention) would only alert Jason. And that would be rather annoying.   
  
The Phoenix moved quickly, leaving the group of shocked humans to tend to the fallen businesswoman. *To New York,* she thought to herself, *Then I won't have to worry about being seen by stupid humans.*  
  
~~~~~  
  
Emma woke with a start. Expelling a large amount of air from her lungs and looking around wildly, she tried to remember where she was and what had happened. The first thing that hit her was the fact that she was in a hospital. The smell had given it away- that clean, sterile smell that filled the air around her. Inspecting the room, Emma noticed the bare white ceiling and walls that were a soft shade of coral. A painting of flowers and fields hung on a wall. Eyes sweeping the rest of the room, Emma noticed the man who was staring at her through red sunglasses. His face, Emma realized still somewhat groggy, was very familiar.   
  
"Who are you?" Emma asked softly because her voice seemed very far away.   
  
"Hi," Scott said gently, "My name's Scott. I found you."  
  
"Scott?" Emma closed her cold blue eyes and wracked her brain. From where had she heard his name and seen his face? And then his last sentence hit her full force, "Found me?"  
  
"Yes. There was a fire in your cabin. You were burned but I got you out in time."  
  
Emma gave him a look of disbelief. "A fire?" She muttered softly, mostly to herself. "Fire." Suddenly she was back in the cabin on the floor. She could feel the flames on her body, smell the smoke, hear the crackling of fire eating away at wood. But there had been something else she had heard. Though she felt tired and even a little dizzy, Emma forced herself to concentrate. She had heard it... a soft, gentle sound... like... "A laugh," Emma muttered.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Emma looked up at him, eyes wide. Her memory was quickly returning. After blinking, she suddenly knew who the man standing by her was. He was connected to the Phoenix, or more correctly, Jean Grey. "She did this to me," Emma spoke softly, but there was steel behind it. Her eyes focused suddenly and she turned to Scott. She wanted him gone, there were things she needed to do and people she needed to speak with. The blond considered using her powers against the man, but waited. Something told her that his mind would not be easily bended, especially when he was so focused on Jean Grey.   
  
"I need your help, Ms. Frost," Scott said, breaking Emma's concentration. "You might have some information."  
  
"Well," Emma responded without a moment's hesitation. She figured the simplest way to get rid of him was to comply, "Ask away."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*A/N: For the purpose of this fic, I put Emma as 27 years old. I couldn't find her exact bday, but did find a site that said she was currently 27 yrs old, so I stuck with it.   
  
Reviewers: Hello ^^. Seems that some of you were a bit... (how to say it?) P.O.'d that I kept Jean and Scott from meeting (*coughcough*Eadha Ohn*coughcough*). Well, bloody heck, I'm sorry for all you S/J fans. They will meet! And it should happen rather quickly this time. No waiting 15 ch.'s just to get them in the same area. Maybe it'll only take 10 ch's this time! *Wicked dodges the missles that the S/J fans throw at her* JUST KIDDING! I'm trying to get them together within the next 3 chapters or so (sooner if possible). I'm sorry for my longwindedness (but hey, you've stuck with me for 16 chapters already so you should know by now that I am extremely longwinded.) Also, I give you all the right to call me a roaring bitch b/c of my slowness of my updates. Right then, that said:   
  
RogueCajun- *GASP OF HORROR* You'd sic your Gambit doll on me? ME? I give you your Pyro and you threaten me.... *highly offended*.... jk ^_^. That quote from Jean was pretty good, considering it came from Jean. She must have had to think hard to come up with it. (hehehe). Anyway, you got some Pyro. Hope you're happy. Thanx for the review!  
  
Eadha Ohn- Your reaction... *GRIN*. Anyway, I appologize for making you wait some more (see above for a longwided explanation). Thanks for the review, no matter how appauled you were!   
  
funkygirl4723 - Thanks for the review! :) Glad you enjoy a nice Emma bashing (who doesn't really?) and Jean/Scott's reunion will happen soon!   
  
drama-nerd016- The end of Emma? No way! *grin* Actually, her part will dimish rather quickly. But I like her so, I'm trying to keep her for a while. Writing bitchy is FUN! *grin* Thanks for the review  
  
Nicholette- Thanks for the review! About the eyes. I'd like to say D'oh! But actually, I took her eye color from a bio I found online- the problem was that it was of comic Jean, not Movie-verse Jean. Pay it no mind (though, I'ma stick with green just cuz it'd be weird to change it like that suddenly). I probably have done the same kind of thing with the other characters. *sigh* oh, well! *grin*  
  
Blackheart Syaoran- Thanks for the review! And for your patience ^^  
  
See you all in the next chapter! ~Wicked 


	17. Author's Note

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Descent of the Phoenix" By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note:   
  
Hey hey everyone! It is I, the Wicked Wytch. I bet some of you thought I'd gone into hiding. I apologize profusely for not updating recently. I have to do some summer homework that I have not completed and I also have some new hw that I have to take care of (bloody teachers assigned hw on the first day of school. Isn't that messed up??). Anyway, I want to thank you all for being patient *hugs to all of you*   
  
I am aiming on updating by the next two weeks or so. School is going to make my life hectic, but I do plan on continuing this story. Today is the 5th, so by the 20th I should have posted something new. (I am hoping for much sooner, but I'm erring on the side of caution). ^^  
  
Anyway, I hope that I'm not angering any of you. Once again, I'm SOSOSO sorry for being so damn slow. *grin*   
  
That said, I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter!  
  
BYEBYE! ~Wicked 


End file.
